The Coffee
by Jess23Scott
Summary: Miss me? He asked as her lips found a soft spot on his neck. She had probably decided to get her revenge for having to wear a sweater that would hide the hickey he gave her the night before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I bet for you have read "The Coffee" are wondering what's going on… And I would have to answer that I'm rewriting the story. It's not much rewriting in the beginning, but I felt that the story went towards an end very fast. And the reason for that would be my going away before the summer. So I've decided to post the story from the beginning, and hopefully, either you have read it or not, you will enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter One: Coming Home_

There are times where life may open up another way for you. You can turn. And go to the one place that you long for…. Home.

"Are you feeling tired" Robert Chase quickly took his eyes of the road and they landed on his co-worker Allison Cameron. He continued keeping his hands steady on the steering wheel, while observing her behaviour. The pretty brunette kept her stare firmly and continued watching all the familiar places they passed.

"No, just thinking"

Silence once again feel in the car. Cameron knew she had to ask, not because she wanted to, but because it was in her nature to be polite. "How about you, are you tired?" She didn't feel like talking what so ever.

"A little bit" The Australian said truthfully. Cameron wasn't in the mood to drive, but once again her politeness had a stronger power over her mouth. "Do you want to me drive?"

"No thanks, I would like to get there alive". Chase said in a joking tone, which managed to make Cameron's dimples appear.

"Oh, do I actually see a smile?" Cameron smile grew wider. He always knew how to make her laugh. No wonder they got along so well, she thought.

Chase knew that this trip was not going to be easy for Cameron; she only did it for her patient. At least that was what she told everybody at work and maybe even herself, but Chase knew better.

**xXx**

It had been almost five years now since they stopped working for Dr Gregory House. After Chase's contract was up, he realized the one thing he wanted was the one thing he was not going to get.

Cameron's heart.

After a great deal of thinking, Chase saw it was for his own good to leave the diagnostic department at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Chase knew that after working for House, it wouldn't be that difficult to get another job. Most people knew of Dr. Gregory House. After all, House wasn't a world known antisocial maverick doctor who is willing to do whatever it takes to solve puzzling cases for nothing.

Chase was, shortly after resigning, offered a position at another hospital as the head of diagnostic. He took the job, because he couldn't just stand by and watch Cameron wait for something that she was mostly likely not going to get.

House's heart.

After a few months had passed, Chase had heard that Cameron's contract had expired, and he decided that it was his chance. His chance, to maybe, for once and for all, win her heart. It was like a match made in heaven. A position had opened at his new workplace and Chase was confident that Cameron was going to have a heard time saying no to his offer.

He gave her a call and even thought he could hear how she hesitated, Cameron called him a few days later, and accepted a position as the head immunologist department where he worked as the Head of Diagnostics.

"Are you sure that we have everything we need, even the patients use of medication?" Cameron looked at Chase with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, I am sure" Chase answered her question simply, knowing that she was just anguish and tensed. His theory was confirmed when he noticed that Cameron was playing with her necklace. She had over the years developed a particular habit of touching and twisting her necklace around her pointing finger whenever she was nervous.

Cameron nodded her head slowly and continued looking out the window. She thought about all the memories at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and how fast time had flied by. Now, five years later, it seemed like fate wanted her to return to the only place that she had always thought of as her home.

"Okay, here we are" Chase parked the car in front of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and got out of the automobile. Cameron also stepped out of the car and stretched her arms, holding them over her head. She yawned, feeling tired from the long trip.

**xXx**

"Dr Cameron" The head nurse, Brenda Previn, took one look at Cameron and felt happiness to see the pleasant doctor after so many years. Cameron ignored the pain in her chest caused by her heart's fast beating rhythm, and smiled as she walked over to the nurse's station.

Every one who had known of the compassionate Dr. Cameron was now eager to talk to her. Chase just stood by and watched how well Cameron associated with her former co-workers.

"Chase" Chase turned his head towards the voice that spoke, and saw none other then Dr. Eric Foreman.

Foreman smiled and waved his hand as he walked towards Chase. The neurologist had for some reason that many people could not understand, continued working for House.

They greeted one another and Chase began explaining the reason for their visit. He told Foreman that they had a patient who had a bunch of symptoms that they couldn't connect to a disease and they both knew that if they wanted to save the patient, they had no choice but to seek House's help.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy had approved their arrival, claiming that whatever disease the patient was suffering from was most defiantly a mystery that House was bound to crack.

"So where is…" Foreman was going to ask Chase of Cameron's whereabouts, but when he heard the familiar laughter of his former co-worker he had his answer.

Chase wanted to get this whole trip over-with, so he took a deep breath preparing him self for next his question. "Where is House?"

Before Foreman had a chance to answer, Cuddy's voice was heard.

"Dr. Chase" Her smile was wide as she shook Chase's hand. "Welcome back" She looked around, knowing that Cameron was also coming. It was then she saw the rather large amount of people, both doctors and nurses, talking to Cameron.

"I see that she was missed" Cuddy said referring to Cameron, and nodding her head towards the crowd.

"Cameron" Chase waved his hand to where Cameron was standing. Allison spotted him and said her goodbyes to the people she was talking to.

Cameron hugged both Foreman and Cuddy. Even if Cuddy and her were not that close when Allison worked there, Cameron smiled after their brief hug, realising how much she had missed everybody.

"So, what have you guys got for us? Cuddy asked thinking about the call she had receive from Chase a few days earlier about a patient and his mystery. Her pager went of and Cuddy sighed. She looked at it and said, "Follow me"

Cameron couldn't help but notice how Cuddy still acted very professional when it came to the hospital. Cuddy started walking towards the elevator as Chase, Cameron and Foreman did what they were told.

**xXx**

By the time the elevator door opened, Cuddy had explained the reason her pager had gone of. Apparently a VIP patient had collapsed, and they needed her approval as the head of the hospital to do what was needed to save the patient's life.

Cuddy ran towards the room the patient was lying in, only to see that House had already done what was needed, without waiting for her approval.

"House" Cuddy sounded angry, and Chase almost had to smile of the familiarity.

"Maybe someone should come a bit faster next time" House tossed away a pair of hospital gloves in the white trashcan, but never taking his eyes of Cuddy.

"The patient seemed to have a regular heartbeat," An unfamiliar face to both Cameron and Chase spoke. This unknown person was wearing white scrubs, which told them that she was a doctor.

House looked at Chase and Foreman who were at the moment standing by the door, with Cameron behind them, barely noticeable to House's eye.

"Ah, I see my ducklings just couldn't stay away from me". He smirked.

**Hi, guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Any sorts of suggestions are welcome. So all you have to do now is press that little button and let me know what you think. Thanks. **

**Jess**


	2. Some Kind Of Dream

Hi, guys. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one. First of, thanks to those who have read and reviewed the first chapter. Here is chapter two, Some Kind Of Dream. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter two: Some Kind Of Dream_

Douglas Adams once wrote: 'He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered whose it was, and whether they were enjoying it.'"

Saturday morning:

The sheets covered her entire slim body. Cameron growled and pulled them away. Her eyes were hidden behind her eyelids, and she was tired. Oh, how she wished that this weekend could just end.

All Cameron wanted was to find a cure for the patient as soon as possible, and return to work. The whole weekend was not working out like she wanted it to. They had only been in New Jersey one day, and she already wanted to leave.

Cameron knew that this weekend at Princeton was not going to be easy, but she didn't expect it to be this difficult either.

Slowly she got up from the bed, feeling exhausted and wishing that she could just sleep through the entire weekend. She needed caffeine, she desperately needed caffeine.

A soft, white carpet covered the wooden floor. The gentle fabric protected her bare feet from the cold floor. Cameron somehow managed to get out of bed, and drag her herself into the bathroom.

The empathetic doctor looked in the mirror, leaning her arms on each side of the crystal blue sink. The usually happy face was now replaced with traces of exhaustion. She shook her head and poured cold water in her hands. Cameron washed her face, before taking a deep breath, and preparing herself for the second day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

**xXx**

Friday night:

"Well, I knew you would miss me" House said looking at Chase who was still standing near the door with Foreman and Cameron.

A slightly angry Cuddy kept her eyes on the patient's monitor. "House, you know the reason why Chase and Cameron are here, so stop acting like a such ass. No one who has spend time with you, could honestly say that they have missed you".

House put a hand on his chest and stuck out his bottom lip. "Did your mommy not teach you that it is not polite to lie?"

He smirked at Cuddy's facial expression, and limped out of the room before she could respond. He brushed past Foreman and Chase and ignored the pretty female standing next to them.

"Like I said, too slow". House yelled, already halfway to his office.

Both Cameron and Chase remained quit, watching how Cuddy started walking out of the patient's room, waving her hand for them to follow.

Foreman smiled at the new doctor, who was simply standing and watching the whole scene. He knew that even if she had worked as his co-worker and House's employee for a long time, she still found the world known doctor unexplainable. On second thought there weren't many people who did understand Dr. Gregory House, if there were any at all.

House opened the door to the diagnostic department, knowing fully that all of them were close behind him. He walked over to the coffee machine, and poured him self a cup while waiting for them to arrive. To his amusement he didn't have to wait long.

Cuddy opened the door to the diagnostic department, and growled as she saw how relaxed House looked. "House, you said that you would help them, now get over yourself and get to work."

She turned and smiled at Foreman, Chase, Cameron, as well as the new doctor, Jennifer Reid. "I take it you can fill House in on what the case is about."

Before she closed the door on her way out, Cuddy looked at House and said "You have to be at the clinic the very minute the clock turns two tomorrow". She knew that he hated the clinic, and she wanted him to suffer a bit for the sarcastic comment he had made earlier.

"Too slow, my…." Cuddy whispered under her breath.

**xXx**

"Well, I'll be in my office" House said turning the knob to his office-door. Chase wanted to protest, but when he saw House's eyes he kept his mouth shut. What was that? Chase wondered. He didn't know what it was, but he made sure to keep his mouth closed about it.

After a while, Foreman's new co-worker, Dr. Jennifer Reid, had written down the symptoms of Chase and Cameron's patient on the white board. Reid had surprising both Cameron and Chase. House never let anyone get near the markers, let alone let someone write on the white board. What has happened to the world? Chase asked himself.

"What have you got?" House limped towards the white board, and started studying the symptoms. He ignored the presence of both Cameron and Chase. House took the marker from Reid, and said in a childish way "Mine".

Reid looked House and let out a simple shrug. She sat down on the couch where Cameron was sitting. Foreman and Chase stood close behind House.

Cameron had fascinated Reid from the moment she saw her. Reid had heard people talk about Dr. Cameron, and from what she understood the young doctor was closer to House then most people. Reid had even heard rumours about them being a couple. She found that hard to believe. Cameron seemed like a nice doctor, and House seemed, well, like the opposite.

For some reason Reid felt almost as if she envied Dr. Cameron. She shook the strange feeling hoping that it would go away, and turned her focus towards the white board.

The one thing Foreman noticed was the way House acted. He found it extraneous that the usual sarcastic doctor hadn't yet made fun of Chase's hair. Foreman hoped that it would change soon because it was getting rather freaky. But he guessed since it was House, it would have to change soon. And he was right.

"The British doctor with the wonder hair, why don't you go and call your pretty little hospital and see how the patient is doing? House told Chase.

He looked at Foreman with a harsh tone in his voice "Go and tell Cuddy that you want more clinic hours"

"What?" Foreman laughed at the ridiculous idea. And since he had worked for House so long, it was about time he proved to the world that you could disagree with House. He most definitely did not want more clinic hours. So Foreman looked at House and replied, "I'm going with Chase"

Foreman knew that Chase would usually take any sort of opportunity to not be in the same room as House, but this time he didn't budge. Foreman looked at him strangely, wondering what was going on.

Then he saw how Chase looked at Cameron. It seemed like he didn't want to leave her. The Chase looked at House who was still staring at Foreman, and black doctor realised that it had become a staring contest between the doctors in the room.

"Well you heard me, leave now," House pointed at the door. "What, you want a medal for being able to standing?" He was starting to get irritated.

Cameron who had for a short time been in her own world, looked at Chase and with her eyes told him that she would be fine. They were there for the patient, not to bring up the past.

Chase nodded and told them, or maybe mostly himself, that he wouldn't be long away from Cameron.

At the same moment Chase and Foreman had stepped out in the hallway, Reid's pager had gone of. She reached in her scrub pocket and looked at the black device. "Oh, great"

She looked at House and then at Cameron. "Wilson needs my consult. I guess I have to go" However at the same time, she didn't want to leave House alone with Cameron. What was going on with her?

What, are you actually starting to like House? She wondered sceptical to the idea. "No" She whispered, hoping that no one could hear her.

At the same time Cameron could swear her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. She suddenly felt her hand's getting sweaty, and her mouth dry.

Even if the doctor in him told him it was impossible, House felt like his heart was ready to jump right trough his chest. He was finally getting his chance. But he couldn't look at her, and yet he knew what was going to happen when they would be alone. Damn it Greg, get a grip.

**Hi, it's me again. Thanks for reading this, let me know what you think. I try not to make it too OCC, but let me know if you feel like that is the case – Jess**

**Next up, House and Cameron get some alone time… Stay tune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.. I just have to say that I love that this story was so well received last time, and therefore I hope you will stick with me through out the new version. But please review, so that I know what you like or dislike about the story. And remember the more reviews the more motivation I get, which means faster update. **

**Please take notice that this story is rated T. And to Silvak, yes I did have a wonderful time! thank you, it's good to be back. Don't forget to check out the newest update of "The Future"**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House, or the song "Chasing cars".

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter three: Last name_

In time we hate that which we often fear. William Shakespeare.

Friday night:

Without a word said to neither Cameron nor House, Reid left the conference room. That meant that House and Cameron were the only two souls left in the conference room.

Cameron looked around the somewhat changed room and saw House's coffee cup, the same he used while she still worked there. The red one. The one she used to bring him coffee in the morning. She sure hoped House didn't notice that she was avoiding looking at him.

"It's not the same one, although it does look a lot like it" House said as if he was reading her thoughts.

It was annoying her, and therefore she had to bite her tongue to keep them from talking about something not medicaly relevant.

The way he made her feel was what made her eager to get away from the diagnostic department, and away from him. Why did she think she could manage being alone in the same room as him? That was her real concern.

It seemed as if nothing had changed; she would still get the tingling feeling in her stomach and a faster heartbeat just by being near him.

But on the other hand everything had changed; she just wasn't sure if it was something or maybe even someone who had changed her.

Cameron was confused, to say the least. She had so many questions. How is it that Foreman continued working for House, although he still called House an ass? How did Cuddy manage to make House hire the new fellow? And how in the world did the new doctor survive working for House all this time? There weren't many people that could deal House on a daily bases.

But her biggest question was, had House moved on?

Cameron couldn't handle the tension that they had built higher and higher since the arrival.

House needed time to think, and plan out his next move. Therefore his eyes repeated her actions and wandered across the room, and finally they landed on the door to his office.

**xXx**

That was where he sat the day she came in, a month after their secret relationship had started. The day he was sure of the changes in his life…

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone 

A classic song of Rolling Stone had a nice rhythm to his ears. His feet were making a calm beat following the rhythm. House, as his usual self, was taking a few-hours-break. It had been a long day and he had succeeded in pretending that it was forgotten.

House hadn't heard the door slowly open; neither had he noticed her stare and soft smile.

She had closed the door carefully, and made sure that he hadn't heard her. For once Cameron had been thankful for House's habit of having the blinds down.

It was the first time she got a good look at him that day. Early in the morning her beeper had gone of, and she was needed at the hospital. First the clinic had needed her help, and then Wilson had needed her at his department.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel 

Cameron noticed how the blinds on the window facing Wilson's office weren't down, but at the moment she didn't really care about that.

Luckily House's new sofa had more then enough space for two people. She figured that House would soon probably notice someone's presence in the room and open his eyes. Therefore Cameron tried to gather up all of her courage to straddle him on the sofa.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

House cracked one of his eyes open and a barely noticeable smirk appeared. "Well, nice to see you too"

His hands made it to her hips and her hands rested softly on top of his. No words came out of her mouth. He watched her carefully, wondering if she had actually planned anything.

Wasting no time, her lips found his and her hands now rested on his chest.

"Hi" A whisper came out as she parted only inches from his mouth. Before he had time to respond, her lips once again caught his.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads 

His hands travelled further, and deeper under her funnel neck and satin bow sweater. The soft material tickled the top of his hands.

"Miss me?" He asked as her lips found a soft spot on his neck. She had probably decided to get her revenge for having to wear a sweater that would hide the hickey he gave her the night before.

A soft groan left his mouth as she bit his pale skin.

_need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  


He figured she would soon mention her plans for the night. The plans she had probably planned out two weeks ago. It was after all a month ago they had officially started dating. At least he thought it was, and he began to be unsure when she didn't mention anything.

House's second groan filled the silence in the room. She was really making it hard for him to think now.

"I was thinking" Cameron began. And there it was, House thought. Her plans were all they would be doing for the rest of the night.

"That we should go home, and finish what we have started here"

House wasn't sure that he had heard right.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

"You know, that way we don't have to wait for a very long time before a rerun" 

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

**xXx**

Her harsh voice kept him from regaining more memories.

"So, what do you think we are talking about, Dr. House" She wanted to get straight to the case. And if one thing was certain, it was that House could never resist a puzzle.

He saw the hurt in her eyes, but House being House, no words of comfort came out. He backed out of the whole conversation, backed out of his whole plan, which was really odd, because that was not in his nature. House realised that his plan of mocking her for watching the room had failed.

He could feel the need for being sarcastic growing. Besides when was anybody able to say that he had ever missed an opportunity to exercise his cunning and biting wit.

"We have started using last names again. Am I in trouble? He asked, pretending to be scared.

"You do realise that that train has gone bye-bye a long time ago" He waved for the words bye-bye. "You know, like for instant when we exchanged spit," He stated like it was a obvious fact.

Cameron looked at him strangely wondering where he was going with the discourse. And she hated when she really had it in her to be mad at him, things like their first kiss came to her mind.

The first time her lips touched his. They were all led to believe that House was afflicted with terminal brain cancer, and she needed his blood sample. So the best thing was to trick him and the only way she would manage to trick him was to distract him. It turned out that he was a better kisser then she ever imagined.

Cameron put her reading classes on and continued watching House with wishful eyes.

He hadn't changed a bit, much to her joy. From the looks of it, it still seemed like he could go days without shaving. His beautiful blue eyes that were watching her every move had become even more stunning, if possible. The way he leaned on his cane when gravity was in act, was something she had missed. However it seemed that he leaned on his cane much more than he used to, or maybe it was her mind playing a trick on her.

Truth be told, she had missed everything about him. And it was the moment she saw him for the first time today that Cameron had remembered how his touch felt.

She looked away, and in that he felt some sort of victory. As well as relief. He watched her. Her slim body hadn't changed much and from what he could remember, her soft skin still smelled like lavender and honey. But she seemed tougher, and at the same time more vulnerable.

House turned his attention to the white board. He looked at the symptoms the patient was suffering from. Chest pain, sore throat, persistent muscle pain, axillary lymph nodes, shortness of breath, night sweat and emotionally unstable.

To some doctors the instant diagnoses would have been some ordinary disease, but to him there was much more to everything then the naked eye could see.

"Greg, can I talk…" A voice spoke behind them. Cameron turned around and saw the brown-eyed female looking at her choked.

xXx

"Yes, that's Cameron. C.A.M.E.R.O.N" Stacy didn't seem amused by House's wit. She didn't know that Cameron was back.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron" Stacy was determent to be on her best behaviour. She wondered why Cameron had returned.

"Hello, Ms Warner" Cameron forced her smile at the lawyer. The whole concept of forcing one's smile to another person was one thing that Cameron did not want to learn from House. However she was glad that it was in fact one of the many things she did pick up.

On the other hand, Cameron asked herself why Stacy was back? Had her marriage ended and she had finally decided to come back to House? Cameron didn't dare to let her eyes wander to House.

"Do you mind if I talk to House in private?" Stacy asked Cameron, and yet she didn't even look at her. Stacy's eyes were focusing on House while she tried to read the lines on his face.

"Daddy doesn't have time to play, go play with Cuddy, and remember don't start a pillow fight without me" His frustration was growing by each second passing.

House snorted, trying to ignore the irritatingly pleasant tingling in his chest when he heard Cameron slightly laugh at his comment.

He knew that by making the drastic decision yesterday before Cuddy's approval, he had saved that patients life and therefore he didn't understand what the problem was. And yet Cuddy had send Stacy, who probably wanted to talk to him about what the big "scary laws" say about breaking hospital policy.

Stacy wanted to snap back at him, but she knew better.

"Greg" She ignored his bad mood, walking straight in the room without waiting for an invitation. She was going to say something, but House cut her off.

"Listen, Cuddy was going to approve it anyway, and I just did it before she approved it" He waved his hand. "So, really when you think about it, there is nothing to talk about. Now get out of the room. I have a patient."

Stacy's clicking stilettos were heard on her way out of the room. But before leaving she gave a look that told him that this was not over; it was no longer about his actions earlier today, but something else.

"Oh" Cameron cried walking towards the white board, and picking up a marker. She wrote down sensitivities to alcohol and medication. Well, he couldn't tell her no touching the markers, when she had already used them to write on the board, House told himself.

He chuckled. Even with everything that had just happened, Cameron still thought about the patient.

Then, suddenly they heard the door open. Foreman and Chase were back.

"We've talked to the nurse's who are keeping an eye on the patient and one of them said that he has difficulties with pronouncing ordinary words." Foreman filled House and Cameron in on the received information's about the patient current condition.

"I think we should talk to Cuddy about transferring the patient here to Princeton" Chase looked at Cameron who watched at House, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Well" House looked at whiteboard thoughtfully. "Then you shouldn't think too much"

House's eyes went towards the couch, where Chase sat very close to Cameron. "It can make you're pretty little head hurt" House said with an inch of anger and sarcasm.

Cameron moved away from her current sitting place, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable, and got up to pour her self a cup of coffee.

"His symptoms relate a lot to diabetes" Foreman spoke. House rolled his eyes and Chase took the crossword puzzle and a pencil from the glass table.

"Just for that, you are doing my paperwork" House used any kind of excuse not to do paperwork.

"I'm far too handsome too do paperwork" House winked at Cameron. He was glad that she could finally relax, and that made him relax. House didn't like it one bit that when she relaxed he felt like he could relax as well. Was he growing too soft?

**xXx**

A few years earlier:

"House, you're doing this" Cuddy followed House through the lobby. He was walking really fast for someone who depended on a cain to be able to walk.

"Oh, for crying out loud" He whispered. His leg had kept him up all night and now he felt like smacking her on the head with the wooden cain.

"I will not sleep with you, so stop following me," He screamed, and got what he wanted. Every single person in the lobby turned their attention towards the boss and the sarcastic doctor. House smirked. He loved it when Cuddy was embarrassed. His mission was completed.

"House, Foreman is the only doctor left on your team, you have to hire someone," Cuddy explained for the hundred time, but feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere.

House leaned closer to her chest. "Gee Cuddy, don't you have anybody else to bother" She looked at him and said, "There is a doctor sitting in your office, waiting for you to interview her, okay?" Cuddy wasn't looking for House's approval, because she knew she wasn't going to get it. No, it was time for her to just ordered that he would have to interview another doctor for a hiring position at the diagnostic department.

He had been stalling for long enough. House had by the time Cameron and Chase left the diagnostic department, managed to make three doctors quit. Cuddy couldn't have just two doctors working at the diagnostics department.

**xXx**

House limped towards the coffee machine, and rested his back against the counter, as he drank the freshly made coffee. He took out his game boy pretending not to see the person sitting across him. Annoying Cuddy and her constant nagging about hiring another little miss nice doctor.

The young doctor stuck out her right hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Jennifer R…"

House reached his hand in his left pocket, and took out the cherry lollypop that he had taken from the clinic. "Yeah, yeah, how nice" He raised his left eyebrow. "Foreman didn't make this coffee". It tasted different.

"I hope you don't mind, the coffee was cold and I was nervous and I got bored waiting, and, well no I didn't get bored waiting…"

"To many 'and' in one sentence" House said to the young doctor. "You're hired" He poured him self another cup of coffee, and went straight to his office leaving behind a shocked young doctor.

**When Cameron thought about the first kiss they shared, I just wanted to say that I was referring to episode "half-wit". And the name Jennifer is devoted to my best friend. She is THE coolest person to walk on this earth. Followed by, of course my fav. paring Hameron. **

**Any way, let me know what you think about this chapter --- Jess.**


	4. Don't forget to breathe

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

SilvaK, love it when people comment on the little things. The same goes for you, Limaccia, I just have to say that if you read the last chapter little closer you'll notice that House is actually thinking back to their time together in his office before Cameron left. By the way, thanks for the bringing my attention to Stacy's last name. And last, I think you consider the definition of the word extraneous you'll come to see that it's in it's right place.

Satanhot, thanks for the compliment. Wtlozy, KittyX1981 and ILUVHOUSE, can't wait to hear your thought on this chapter.

**Please t****ake notice that this story is Rated T**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter 4: __Don't forget to breathe_

Henry Daivd Thoreau once wrote: "Live each season as it passes; breathe the air, drink the drink, taste the fruit and resin yourself to the influences of each." 

Friday night:

A large amount of time had passed by, and the sun had set down. The moon had taken over the light outside.

In the conference room House sat and played with his red-and-grey tennis ball. He tossed it back and forth. From his left hand to his right hand, but his focus went mainly towards the female immulogist. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Cameron sat on the new blue chair, which was near the couch. Foreman had showed her an interesting article, and she seemed fascinated by it so much that she didn't even seem aware of anyone's presence in the room.

Foreman, like Cameron, was also reading a medical journal.

Chase had taken a seat between Foreman and Reid on the coach. He chewed on his pencil as he tried to figure out the crossword puzzle. Just like before, House thought.

House had gone bored a long time ago, a few hours had passed and they still hadn't heard anything from the hospital where Chase and Cameron worked. They had ordered a new MRI and a new CT- Scans.

Apparently Reid was confident that there was something else to the case. House had noticed her need to show that she could make it in the medical world and often enough she managed to remind him of someone he knew.

The glass door opened and revelled the head of Princeton-Plainsboro's oncologist, Dr. James Wilson.

"Oh Master, enlighten us with you're presence" House looked up and saw his best, and perhaps only friend.

Wilson chuckled. "I shall" He smiled. It didn't go past House that Wilson seemed different these last few days. He seemed, dare House think it, confident in himself. Also a smile often appeared on Wilson's face.

Wilson smiled even more when his eyes saw Cameron across the room. "And I thought they were just rumours."

"What?" House traced the place where Wilson's eyes landed. "Oh, yeah" He squeezed the soft ball as hard as his strenght allowed him.

Both Chase and Cameron stood up. Chase shook his hand and Cameron gave him a hug.

"Good too see you again, Wilson" Cameron said as hundreds of memories flashed through her mind. She had found herself enjoying his company very much before leaving the hospital, and it almost seemed as if they haven't seen each other for a very long time.

House rubbed his forehead, and watched with intense stormy blue eyes the scene that he was faced with.

"How about you guys join me in the cafeteria for a snack" Wilson looked at his watch. "A late night snack." A smile crossed his face as he realised the time.

The whole gang, except from House nodded. They were feeling tired and exhausted from waiting for the MRI and CT-Scan, and just in general wanted to do something to make the time go by faster.

"Sure, why not" Foreman shrugged, and pushed himself of the comfortable grey coach.

"House, are you coming?" Wilson looked at his friend, as the rest made they way towards the elevator.

"What" House looked shocked. "And miss the L-word. What are you, nuts?"

Wilson opened his eyes wide. "What was I thinking?" He said to House.

Forcefully House pushed himself up into a standing position with the help of his cane. He limped towards his office.

Gently he sat in his chair near the office door, and took out his red iPod nano. He stuck the ear buds in his ears and turned the sound up.

**xXx**

The group of five sat down in the cafeteria. It was quit and no one could really argue with the comfort in complete silence. It was after all almost two in the morning.

Wilson and Reid were making small talks while waiting in cafetaria line, when Cameron realised she had forgotten her purse. She quickly got up from her chair and told them that she would be right back.

Wilson wanted to tell her that he was going to pay, but kept his mouth shut. He speculated that it was for the best if the two lovers could have some alone time.

Cameron walked inside the conference room, searching and hoping to find her black purse. All of the sudden, she remembered that she had left her purse in House's office earlier. Cameron looked towards the dark room not seeing a person lying on the office couch.

Cameron walked in, not bothering to turn on the light. The light from outside shined enough for her too see where she was going.

Before she could turn around, Cameron felt a pair of hands around her waist. She felt his warm breath on her pale neck. She wasn't frighten, because she would have reconzed his touch anywhere. It was something she had often dreaded as well as desired. Cameron had wanted this for so long.

**xXx**

"The whos" were singing one of his favorite song, when he saw her walking in the room. Her body was bathing in the almost dark room. And he knew that if he couldn't say it verbally, he would have to remind her some other way.

House slowly got up from his chair, making sure she didn't hear him. It was hard for him to get up without his cain, but he clutched his teeth together and ignored the brutal pain in his leg. He was glad he had taken a double dose of pain killers earlier.

And as she still had her back turned to him, he slid his large arms around her slim waist.

He kissed her neck, regainging the sweet taste of her skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of it, and found it suprising that no words of protest came out of her mouth. At first House noticed that she froze, and he barely managed to contain himself in control. Slowly Cameron relaxed.

She bent her head slighty back leaning it on his shoulder, and making sure that he got a better access. And at the same time a tear stroke her left cheek. The hurt, empty, relived fellings she had buried in her heart were indescribable.

House soon found himself touching her flat stomach.

With her eyes still closed she turned towards him. It was almost as if she was afraid to face see him. She didn't want him or even herself backing out of what could happen.

Cameron felt his touch on her left cheek and once again she found herslef struggling for control. The tip of his thumb brushed the edges of her full lips, who soon parted, waiting for a kiss.

Not long after she felt his mouth barely touching her forehead soundlessly.

The kiss that she desired never came and slowly she opened her eyes. Her eyes moving faster then her head, she looked up at House.

Her green eyes met his ice blue ones. Cameron saw how his face was ruddy with emotions, and she had to trail small kisses across his unshaved jaw line. His lips parted, wanting more of her kisses.

Cameron raked her hands through his soft hair, as House allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure.

House's tongue softly did a movment that he knew Cameron liked as he tasted the curve of her lips. Cameron moaned, as House knew she would. A bold smile crossed his face, as Cameron's tongue brushed once again against his, and their lips teased as well as taunted.

She licked her pink mouth, as he was only a breath away from her face. Pulling him closer by holding her hands around his neck was the one thing she wanted to do, and that was what she did. He cupped her face with his hands, and pulled her as close as possible, kissing her with all of his strenght. Cameron moaned and soon after House copied her actions.

She could feel his heart racing wildly against her chest. And for a second, both Cameron and House, forgot how to breathe.

"House, are you…" Stacy's voice cracked at the sight that meet her. She regretted her actions the very second she decided to open the door to the head of the diagnostic department.

**Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think. Don't forget the more you tell me about your opinons, the more motivation I get and the faster updates come smile --- ****Jess **

**More to come, A party at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Oh, first of I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. No matter how much I tried, some time from everything else was not possible. I really hope you haven't forgotten about "The Coffee"

Once again, I really am sorry about the lack of update. And I hope you forgive me, and please review….

**Please take notice that this story is rated T**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter five: Every inch of my life is him._

Henry Wadswort Longfellow once wrote: "All are architects of fate… so look no mournfully into the past. It comes not back again.

There was no words that she could think of that would fit to the situation. Her mouth was still open, but somehow no words came out.

Both House and Cameron turned around to see the famous lawyer. Hands quikly fell down, or at least Cameron's hand's feel. She blushed so much that Stacy wondered if her cheeks were soon going to blow up in flames. The attorney noticed House's clear lack of embarresment.

The feeling of wanting to dig your self a hole and never come out of that hole, was just a small piece to describe Cameron's feelings. The former lover of House had just seen them going at it like there was no tomorrow, and it was enough for Cameron to want to disappeare from the face of the earth.

Oh great, that was just what he needed. He finally got a second alone with Cameron, and then Stacy had to walk in. House would soon start thinking that Stacy planned these uninvited visits, simply for the joy of torturing him.

"Kind of busy" Sarcasam was written all over House's words as he answered the question that Stacy never finished asking.

"I need to talk to you" Stacy wondered if House had taken to much vicodin for his own good. Talk about robbing the craddle. Cameron was half his age, and he was being stupid enough to make out with her where pretty much anyone could walk trough the door.

The door once again opened, and now it was the head of the hospital making her presence known. "House" Cuddy first saw Stacy, and then she noticed that Cameron was also in the room.

"Hey Dr. Cameron, Stacy" She smiled in a professional way, and didn't give away that she was inquisitive as hell on what was going on.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy" Cameron tried her best to smile, but it wasn't all that easy considering the position she was in.

"Mistress?" House uttered annoyed.

"Here" Cuddy stepped forward until she was only a few inches from House and Cameron. She handed a piece of paper to House, but she had that look on her face that House liked to call "I pretend not to notice, but I really want to know" Yeah, he knew it was a long sentence.

However what Cuddy and everyone else in the room had failed to notice, was House watching Cameron's every move out of the corner of his eye.

The male doctor scanned the paper very quikly, and raised a eyebrow. "Wow, you're having a gathering" House looked almost impressed, and then after a quick look at Cameron, he said "I'm so going"

His use of sarcasam was clearly thicker than before, Cameron noticed.

"Could I talk to House alone?" Stacy said, sounding almost pleased for House's behaviour.

For some reason that Cameron couldn't figure out, Stacy was very eager to talk to the diagnostician. She wondered if Stacy never really had let House go.

House was now sitting in his chair with his feet resting on the desk. He did not looked satisfied. His usually habit of taking vicodin was kicking in. "Mommy, she's wasting my precious time" House's underlips was sticking out, and so called puppy eyes were in full force.

He didn't fail to take advantage of Cuddy's constant nagging of prioritizing Cameron, and Chase's patient. "Got important people to keep from dying, so don't have the time" He answered Stacy's question with a fast answer, and a shrug.

Cameron hated the felling of unwanted joy in her chest, and suddenly she hoped House noticed her gladness.

"Do whatever you desire, I don't care" Cuddy looked determined. "But you are going to that gathering, and you are going to behave"

She turned to leave. "Cameron, expect a invitation soon" Cuddy knew what needed to be done if her wishes were going to be possible.

Unexpectendly Cameron's feeling of slight joy was replaced with a uncomfortable emotion. Cuddy had left, and it was beginning to feel like she was the third wheel. Cameron looked at House, and to her surprise he wasn't paying any attention to her presence.

Apparently a staring contast with Stacy was taking up his time. Cameron couldn't believe that she had tricked herself into thinking that anything had changed. That House had changed.

**xXx**

The next morning:

The sheets covered her entire slim body. Cameron growled and pulled them away. Her eyes were hidden behind her eyelids, and she was tired. Oh, how she wished that this weekend could just end.

All Cameron wanted was to find a cure for the patient as soon as possible, and return to work. The whole weekend was not working out like she wanted it to. They had only been in New Jersey one day, and she already wanted to leave.

Cameron knew that this weekend at Princeton was not going to be easy, but she didn't expect it to be this difficult either.

Slowly she got out of the bed, feeling exhausted and wishing that she could just sleep through the entire weekend. She needed caffeine, she desperately needed caffeine.

A soft, white carpet covered the wooden floor. The gentle fabric protected her bare feet from the cold. Cameron somehow managed to get out of bed, and into the bathroom.

The empathetic doctor looked in the mirror, leaning her arms on top of the sink. The usually happy face was now replaced with a several traces of exhaustion. She shook her head, and poured cold water in her hands. She washed her face before taking a deep breath preparing herself for another day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Cameron stripped out of the black rolling stone T-shirt she had slept in, and dragged in the shower. She closed the flowered watertight curtain as she stepped directly under the showerhead, letting the warm water wash her body.

A million flashbacks of the previous night rushed through her mind. It seemed like they were burned in her memory forever.

One of her telling everybody down in the cafeteria that she had forgotten her purse in the diagnostic room. One image of her searching for her purse in conference room. Another of House's kisses and his sweet taste.

Cameron whished that she could live in that memory forever. Several flashbacks rolled through her mind, and the one with her and House kissing, and getting interrupted by Stacy consumed her thoughts.

Even just by thinking about it, Cameron could feel her cheeks burning. Who knows what would have happened if Stacy hadn't walked in the room.

Cameron let her hands join on top of her heart and bent her head back, hoping the hot water would help her relax. A thick steam had settled in the air.

Cameron's mind wandered back to what had happened after the staring contest between House and Stacy.

**xXx**

House had stood up from his chair, and mumbled a barley noticable come with me too Cameron.

Stacy kept staring at the spot where House had been sitting. Cameron looked around confused, wondering what had just happened. Whatever it had been, Stacy did to give any emotions away.

"Preferably tonight, Cameron" House shouted from the hallways. When she had finally snapped out of her thoughts, Cameron ran as fast as she could to catch up with House. For a person with a cane, he sure didn't have difficulties moving around.

The elevator door had just opened when Cameron spotted House. He stepped inside the elevator, as Cameron once again ran to join him.

The door was close to being closed, and it would have been if House had taken advantage of his cane. She stepped in and stood on the other side of small space.

All of the sudden, the elevator stopped moving and Cameron felt House's lips on hers.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to be kissing and waking up old feelings. It was no point; he had made his feelings for her clear the day before she left to work with Chase.

Cameron didn't have time to analyse the situation, before House cupped her face roughly, and pulled her closer for a much hungrier kiss, his tongue heatedly exploring her mouth.

Cameron smoothed her hand over his chest, and grasped his T-shirt with her left hand as her right hand moved up and down his back. She didn't feel the one thing she wanted to feel this weekend, control.

"House" She barely managed to whisper the soft word, pleading him to stop, but at the same time pleading him to never stop kissing her.

Even if she missed his warmth the second she broke their kiss; Cameron knew that she had to end it. "I can't do this, House," Her voice didn't sound as strong as she wanted it too. "Not again."

He sighed and avoided looking at her. House brushed past her, limping, and reached straght for the orange little bottle in his pocket. After he swallowed two painkillers, House twirled his cain between his fingers. One, two, three, four, five….

Cameron suddenly found the floor very interesting, and felt her chest hurting more than ever before. "I…"

She knew she couldn't let this happend, he would just end up breaking her heart all over again. Cameron didn't know if she could survive that again. She barely managed the last time. If it hadn't been for Chase….

**Hello my kind readers. I hope you liked reading this, I would love to hear what you think. – Jess.**

**More to come, we are skipping straight to the gathering where House admits a few secrets.**


	6. The Haunted Past

Just wanted to say that I really do appreciate you taking the time to read my story, and share your opinion. Here is chapter six, enjoy! A special thanks to h3llfrz, MM, x3HouseLover, aradiea, SapreAude, ILUVHOUSE, sweetgreuy, and sabu53… 

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

_Chapter six: __People from the past wake up things from the past_

Someone once said: Whenever you do something because "life is too short not to," you can be sure life will be just long enough to punish you for it. 

"Cameron, are you ready?" Chase knocked on the bathroom door for the fifith time. The young blonde walked across the room, and settled on the bed while waiting for Cameron.

Foreman had insisted that they stayed at his place and so had Wilson, but both Chase, and Cameron felt that it was for the best ifthey rented two rooms at a hotel near the hospital. It wasn't like they were planning on staying in New Jersey for a very long time. They constantly had to remind themself that they were only there to find out what sort of disease the patient was suffering from.

Saturday morning and afternoon were spend at the hospital. Chase and Cameron were already acquainted with New Jersey, so Cameron said that she would rather work at the clinic instead of spending her day in a hotel room, and somehow Chase ended up doing the same. It was just like old times.

But there was one thing that had bothered Robert Chase. It had been haunting him all day.

Cameron had avoided House, and that was something he excpected given their history, but whathe didn't expect was Cameron to avoid House at all costs. Like for instance the one time House walked past them in the hallway Cameron had buried her head in papers until House was no longer to be seen.

Cuddy had at some point come down to the clinic and invited them, meaning Chase and Cameron, to some sort of fundraiser-thing as a 'thank you' for working at the clinic. Chase hadn't want to, however Cameron managed to convince him in the end, saying that it would be fun to catch up with old co-workers. Fun for who? Chase wondered.

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, Cameron…"

"What are you, five?" Cameron walked out of the bathroom laughing at her long-time friend. She was ready to go and have a great time. And therefore she had choosen something that was elegeant and comfortable at the same time. A beautiful blue dress with a asymmetrical raw edged skirt, and that hit above the knee with a drop waist.

However Cameron's favourite part was the V-neckline that had a dangling rhinestone ornamnt at the center. And the fact that it was simple to tie a strap at the back of the neck was a pluss for her.

"What, are you planning on getting some tonight?" She was dressed, finally but what she was wearing was something Chase did not want other people too see her in. His voice sounded almost bitter.

"What?" Cameron looked at him, smiling and hoping she had misread the meaning of his words. Chase wasn't the kind of person to usually say things like that to her.

Chase regreted his words and at the same time felt sick to his stomich, but he decided to ignore the sickness. He shook his head and said, "Nothing, never mind, let's just go, okay?"

His only goal tonight was to make an appreance at the party, and get out of there as fast as possible. With Cameron.

**xXx**

The party wasn't far from the hotel and soon after they had become one with the gathering. Practically every male in the room had noticed Cameron, much to Chase's disapproval. No wonder their eyes landed on her, considering what she was wearing.

But, he did his best to swallow the agony away, and promised himself that none would come too close to Cameron.

After a while Foreman had explained to them where they were supposed to sit. It had appered that it had been orginazed in a way where Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Reid, Wilson, Cuddy and House were all at the same table.

At the time, the only people who had arrived were Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Cuddy. Other them, the room was filled with people who were involved in medicine and hospitals. They were now left to wait for Ried, Wilson and House.

**xXx**

A short time later Cameron and Chase along with Foreman and Cuddy, had started talking about old cases and how Chase and Cameron were doing at their new job. Then Dr. Reid had appeared. The young doctor felt a bit awkward, but soon fitted in with the rest of the team.

Slowly time was passing by and still neither Wilson nor House had arrived to the party. Cameron had decided not long after she and Chase left the hotel, that she was simply going to ignore everything that had happened between her and House last night. Even if that would not be an easy task, she knew that she didn't really have any other options. She just hoped that Stacy wouldn't attend the party.

"Dr. Cameron, would you care to dance with me" She looked at up and saw Wilson smiling. She smiled back and suddenly noticed House sitting across the table, watching her every move. She hadn't even noticed them coming in. But there was House, sitting in his custom made black suit, something Wilson probably had to drag him to the store to buy.

For the first time that day blue eyes met green eyes, and House was doing everything he could to keep eye contact with Cameron. With a cold stare Cameron watched his crystal blue eyes, and remembered the first time she saw the look he was giving her. House was great, a master one could say, at disguising his feelings, but when it came to his eyes, they always told Cameron what he felt.

The former thoughts that she had to ignoring every thing that had happened were becoming a very difficult task to perform.

**xXx**

The first step House took in the large salon and his eyes went straight to her. And that blue dress. House was almost certain that Wilson saw where his eyes were focusing, but at that moment he didn't care. House never cared about anyone when it came to her.

Besides it wasn't like Wilson did not know their history together, unlike the rest of the hospital.

Wilson had decided without telling House, that he was going to ask Cameron to dance. And House knew that he would have to make a sarcastic comment soon to cover up his quietness.

"I saw a really cool car outside. Steal it on the way over, Foreman?"

Foreman responded with rolling his eyes. His eyes continued watching Cameron being lead by Wilson on to the beautiful ornate floor. Slowly the room was filled with the soft voice of Luther Vandross.

Cameron clasped her right hand with Wilson's, and let her left hand rest on his back as they started dancing.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Allison" Wilson admitted, and Cameron noticed he used her forename consciously.

"Thank you." A smile crossed Cameron's face. "You look handsome" She always felt that a good time and Wilson could be used in the same sentence often.

He chuckled, and looked around the room. "Can I ask you something?" Even with the closeness that Cameron and Wilson got before she left, Wilson still felt like there were things that they couldn't talk about. However this was something that was necessary.

"Sure, I'll try my best with the answer?" Another small smile tilted the corner of Cameron's mouth.

Wilson wasn't quite sure how to begin, so he decided it was best to simply jump right in. "You and House…" But Cameron interrupted him with a soft voice, saying; "there is no House and I".

Wilson's forehead wrinkled, he was confused of how Cameron couldn't see it. The question needed to be asked quickly.

"Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" Wilson was giving it all he had. He wanted them to be happy. He saw how House and Cameron acted around each other and how happy they were together. In their own little way, of course. Sure, they used to have their problems, but didn't every couple struggle with difficulties.

"Wilson…" Her gentle voice was pleading him to stop bringing up the past.

"Tell him the truth about you and Chase!" The sentence came out a little bit louder than Wilson had indented it to, and caused a few heads to turn. Luckily the sound of his voice did reach the ears of people that were good at spreading around rumors.

Cameron didn't want to be angry with Wilson for telling her what he did, but she couldn't help but feel both sad and angry when it came to thinking about the past. She knew that Wilson was House's friend and that he wanted the best for the both of them, but the whole situation she and House had gotten themself in was best to leave in the past.

"If you don't mind…" Chase's hand was reaching out to Cameron, but his eyes were staring at Wilson.

Wilson smiled at Cameron, but his smile faded when he turned his attention to Chase. "Sure"

Slowly, Wilson made it to House and the rest of the team. He made himself a memo that next time he would refuse to drink with House before coming to a gathering.

**xXx**

Cameron and Chase didn't really have time to talk or dance much. The music stopped shortly after Wilson had sat down close to Cuddy. And then a young female announced that dinner would soon be served, therefore everybody had to be seated.

Cameron had dreaded the moment when everybody would be joined around one table. Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Reid, Chase, herself and House. But, for what felt like the hundred time that day, Cameron took a depth breath and sat down on the chair that Chase was holding out for her.

"You're starting to get very slim, Dr Cameron" House voice broke sharply through the silence.

Reid felt nervous. House wasn't even looking at her; he hadn't even made one comment about her dress. It wasn't like she was expecting House to fall on his knees, but at least say that she looked…not nice, she wasn't naïve. All Reid wanted was for him to make a somewhat House comment. At least that way she would know that she was noticed.

But Reid had to face it, he was House, and House always did things his way.

"Oh, was that the vicodin or the scotch talking?" Cameron snapped back at him, and caused everybody around the table to watch in excitement.

Before a sarcastic comment managed to leave House's lips, the young lady once again appeared on the stage, and announced that the show was ready to be presented to the audience.

**xXx**

The tension around the table was building up, and was at on its high point when the audience started applauding the cast of the show. It had lasted for what seemed like forever.

Most of the people were in their own thoughts during the show. Wilson was worried about what House was going to say after the show ended, because he knew that House always made sure to get the last word.

Chase was thinking about how to get as fast as possible back to the hotel, where there would only him and Cameron.

Cameron was feeling exhausted, not from any physical work, but from being anxious the from the moment the sign read New Jersey. She had to constantly remind herself that they were there for the patient, not to bring up the past. She wished that everybody else could understand her desire to.

House was in his own little world. He figured that everybody probably thought that he had a sarcastic comment to throw back at Cameron, but truth be told, he didn't. House hated the feeling that her sweetness was rubbing of on him. He simply wanted everybody to think that he was the same old, bitter bastard, but for some reason he liked to believe that he had changed a bit, though not much. For his own good, he wasn't that bitter at the world anymore, but there was no reason that the rest of the world needed to know that.

**xXx**

It was like they all had made plans to get up at the same time. Cuddy, in her stunning red dress, got up and pulled Wilson with her. Foreman quickly asked Reid to dance. And that left House with Chase and Cameron.

Cameron grabbed her drink, and held it close to her lips without drinking it. House was sure that she was only trying to stall any type of conversation.

A pain shot through House's leg and it didn't get past Cameron. Chase was his ignorant self, and continued staring at the bar near the exit door.

"Are you in pain?" Cameron asked House with concern.

"No, I'm trying too win an Oscar in acting" He rubbed his leg, but his hand stopped when the pain became too much to handle. He bent his head back and clutched his teeth, breathing slowly. Great, he had to be cranky when his leg hurt, and now the great comment to the British one would have to wait.

Chase looked at Cameron's face. She should be mad, but instead her eyes reflected concern. She couldn't right, no, it was impossible. She wouldn't lie to him, she couldn't. Chase was her friend. That wasn't the Cameron that he knew. Unless, there was a chance that Cameron didn't want to admit her feelings for House to herself. Was she still in love with their former boss? Chase wondered.

It was like a reflex when Cameron stood up and stuck her hand in House's suit pocket. She pulled out the familiar orange bottle. The bottle that contained Vicodin, was something every one knew of.

"Here, take this" Cameron held out two painkillers. His fingers brushed past her hand and Cameron could have sworn that goose bumps were seen, even just for a second. She didn't even bother offering him water or something else to drink, knowing that he would swallow them dry.

Chase could feel every muscle in his body tensing up. What was Cameron doing helping House?

From the dance floor Wilson noticed that Cameron was sitting in his chair, next to House. When Wilson and Cuddy returned neither mentioned the fact that Cameron was sitting next to House.

Wilson held out a chair for Cuddy and recived a gentle smile in return. He then took a seat on the chair that was origanly Cameron's, since Cameron was sitting in his original seat, next to House.

Wilson noticed how tense Chase looked, and he felt sorry for him. However it was clear that Cameron wasn't in love with Chase, not like Chase was in her.

Wanting to dissolve the tension around the table, Wilson said to House that he would buy him a drink at the bar. House knew that the drinks at the bar were free, but he wanted to get away to think, and he couldn't do that with everybody watching his every move.

After the Vicodin started kicking in, House managed to get up with the help of his cane, and limp over to the bar. Wilson had already found a spot he was comfortable in which was near the waiter, with all the drinks he wanted. House supported himself on the wooden counter as he sat down beside Wilson.

"You were good together," Wilson said honestly.

The male waiter brought two glasses of scotch,and put them in front of House and Wilson. Wilson liked his with ice, but House had ordered his scotch dry.

"Yeah" House's respond was simple, and said quietly. House knew that it was not what Wilson had expected him to say, however he had to give Wilson credit for acting as if the words hadn't left House's lips.

Wilson on the other hand never thought that he would get House to admit something, especially something private…mostly because House never wanted to talked about 'personal business' out in public.

"You're still in love with her."

"Yeah, know that too" A helpless facial expression dropped over House, as he turned the full glass of scotch around and around with both of his hands. Soon the glass half full of scotch was running down House's throat.

Wilson didn't dare to ask or say anything else to House. He took a long drink, and slammed it harder than necessary on the bar. It caused House to look up from the drink and smirk at his friend.

Wilson wanted to tell him, tell House the truth about Chase and Cameron, but he knew that it was Cameron's job. It was best if House heard it from her.

**Okay, let's make a deal you tell me if you like it or not and I'll promise to put in more House and Cameron goodies. hint, and a huge smile **

**Don't forget that c****riticism and corrections are most welcome, as well as notes about whether or not you think things are in character and realistic --- Jess **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, first of I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Its been a busy season with school and all that comes with it. However here it, finally, is... chapter seven.

Hope you forgive me, other than that I hope you enjoy.

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

_Chapter seven: You and me, friends._

Take time to laugh – it is the music of the soul.

Sunday morning:

Robert Chase could barely feel his body. It was almost like he wasn't even sleeping in a bed, like it wasn't his body at all. He tried to turn his head, but it hurt like hell, so he gave the up idea and kept his eyes closed. That's what you get when you have to much to drink the night before, he thought to himself.

Chase felt her hand resting on his chest. Don't ask him how he knew; he simply knew it was her hand, knew that it was her body that was resting next to his. Chase breathed in heavily, and her wonderful spring perfume filled his nose.

Cameron twitched slightly, but she remained in almost the exact position next to Chase.

**xXx**

Chase remembered the time when Cameron first moved to his new working place. He also remembered how she had her doubts about coming there, but nonetheless, she came. The moment Cameron told Chase that she was accepting the position as the head of immunologist at his new working place; Chase felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He knew the real reason why Cameron heisted in the first place, and it hurt him to know that, so he blocked the memory right out. She didn't want to leave House; she was in love with him. It wasn't exactly a secret. The whole hospital knew it, and in some way Chase wished that he didn't.

When Chase picked Cameron up from the airport after her arrival from New Jersey, he could see that she had been crying. Crying. However he didn't say anything, Chase simply gave her a hug and carried her bags to the car.

The drive to his new home was a long one. Chase asked her how Foreman was and she answered him. He asked how she was doing and if she was tired from the trip, and she answered him. The rest of the trip was spent in silent.

Chase wanted to say something, anything, but the fact that he had worked at the hospital all day had worn him out. And for all he knew, she had been crying because it was tough to leave everybody she knew. Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy. And House.

She hadn't been to Chase's new home, the home he lived in after he stopped working for House. It was all new to Cameron. Therefore Chase had decided to let her stay with him. Cameron had protested, but he saw that she was tired and knew that she would easily lose the battle.

**xXx**

Cameron's hand moved away from his chest and Chase opened his eyes to meet hers. Her hair was pretty much all over her face, but Chase thought she looked cute.

"My head hurts" She said, with a large inch of pain in her voice. Cameron gave it her best to move her hair out of her face, but it seemed like a mission impossible. The only move she managed to pull through was turning to rest on her back.

The beautiful dress she had on yesterday was still attached to her body, and she could feel how uncomfortable it was sleeping in it.

Cameron turned her head to her right and saw Chase, still in his suit from last night. At that moment she felt like a huge rock was lifted of her chest. They were still wearing their outfit from last night. That meant that all they did last night after leaving the party, was getting drunk.

Suddenly memories from the time she first moved to where Chase was living came rushing to her. Cameron had missed everybody the very second she got on the plane to leave New Jersey. Chase had been kind to offer her a place to crash while she found her own. Somehow she ended up living with him until the very day.

But it wasn't always easy living away from New Jersey. Sometime she missed home so much that she was willing to leave everything, even Chase, and go back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Back to him…

As time went by Cameron and Chase became close friends then they ever though was possible. They had even managed to make a routine every Sunday, unless work came first.

They would get up around nine in the morning, and watch a program on TV, while eating their breakfast. At first Chase was surprised that Cameron even considered eating while sitting on the coach and watching TV, but something had changed and she even seemed to like it.

Cameron knew that Chase felt like he didn't really know her that well as he thought he did. But at least they got to be good friends while Cameron stayed with him.

Then one night Chase kissed her. And she kissed back. Their kiss was sweet and gentle, but for Cameron it didn't feel right. It seemed like her lips didn't respond to his as much as Chase would have like them to. It felt rather awkward and unpleasant when the short kiss ended.

Cameron remembered that she couldn't look away from Chase's face and it seemed like he couldn't either. She was scared that their friendship would have ended if Chase hadn't realized that she was never going to love him. No matter how much he wanted her too. It was the moment Cameron's eyes met his, that Chase knew that they were, in her mind, meant to be friends. Just friends. And nothing more.

After the kiss, their friendship was put at risk. Chase had a hard time accepting that Cameron didn't want to be more than friends, and Cameron couldn't forget about the past in New Jersey.

Cameron relishe never told Chase what had happened between the time he moved from New Jersey, and the time she arrived to his new working place.

Until one day, their new boss had stopped by Cameron's office. Chase had been working with a patient for a long time and he still couldn't find out what seemed to be the problem. Chase had even asked Cameron for help, but she was almost as lost as he was in the case. They could not find what sort of disease the patient was suffering from.

Their new boss had told them there was only one thing to do. He wanted the patient well soon. And he had called the head of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Dr Lisa Cuddy for help. She had said that both Cameron and Chase were welcomed to the hospital. The well-known doctor, Dr Gregory House, would help them.

The entire trip to New Jersey, Cameron was nothing but nervous. She could feel how the knot in her throat became more and more tight. Cameron swallowed and swallowed, but it refused to go away. Luckily Chase didn't seem to notice.

When Cameron first walked into the Princeton hospital after being away for five years, she felt at home. And she knew that it was, in fact, her home, but Cameron also knew that she would soon have to go back and away from New Jersey. House was probably going to find out what the problem with the patient was in no time.

When Cuddy's pager went off, she knew what it was about. House hadn't changed a bit. The moment Cameron's eyes saw him, was the moment she realized how much she had missed him. His sarcastic comments, his wit and his passion for medicine.

When House and Cameron were left in the conference room the same night, she could feel how her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

When she forgot her purse and had to go in House's office to get it, she didn't know whether she regretted kissing him or not. She loved him, that was for sure. But House had made his feelings pretty clear the day she left New Jersey.

Why Cuddy had invited Cameron and Chase to the fundraiser party was unknown to Cameron. Cuddy claimed it was meant as a 'thank you', because both she and Chase had worked all day at the clinic.

But all in all, Cameron was both glad, and sad that they had gone to the fundraiser. They had arrived and all was well. She loved catching up with her former co-workers. Of course it broke her heart that she had too see House in great pain. She expected it, of course. The pain in his leg wouldn't just disappear, but it still hurt her to see him in pain.

He had even made some sort of comment about her being too skinny. She wasn't skinny, right? Her mind wondered whether House really felt that.

Shortly after House and Wilson started ordering drinks at the bar, Chase said something about wanting to leave because he was tired. But before they ever made it to the hotel, Cameron had suggested that they go a near bar and have a few drinks.

They ended up drunk. When they made it to the hotel, Chase hadn't even bothered getting up from Cameron's hotel bed. He hadn't left to sleep in his own room, mostly because he was too drunk to remember where his room was.

**xXx**

"My head hurts, like really hurts" Cameron voice broke in to laughter. "I can't believe we fell asleep in our clothes. "Were we really that drunk?" She looked at Chase; he still had his eyes closed.

Cameron looked over to the nightstand. They were supposed to be at the hospital a half and hour ago. "Chase, we're late" She shook Chase's arm and that caused him to open his eyes.

"What?" He was still half-sleeping.

"We're late and House is going to kill us"

**Once again, I really hope you forgive me. Please let me know what you think ---Jess**


	8. Stay

Hi guys. I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews. I love knowing that people actually read my story. And also a huge thanks to those who are simply reading and enjoying the story!

Anyway, here is chapter eight, where we find out what House's next move is!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter eight: Stay_

Love is about how one can love forever and that wouldn't nearly be long enough to prove it to the person one loves. 

His lips slid across her chin, and down to his favourite spot; her neck. Slowly her arms somehow found their way around his waist, tightly squeezing his body closer to hers.

She felt him carefully sucking a spot and then licking it with his tongue. Cameron moaned in pleasure, as House's fingers found their way to the small line of buttons on her shirt. A moan once again escaped her lips, and desire burned in his eyes.

He hated that one kiss from her could make him fell so much, and yet he couldn't figure where it came from. But at the same time he didn't care, he only knew that he would fight for that feeling.

The familiar habit she had of biting her lower lip whenever she wanted him to hurry up was something House considered his own little Christmas present. And it was something she didn't need to ask him twice

**xXx**

And suddenly she wasn't there anymore, and he gasped as he realised that the dream was over.

Yep, now House was sure what needed to be done!

**xXx**

Dr Gregory House was the last person Dr Lisa Cuddy expected to see bright and early on a Sunday morning. And yet there he was, sitting in her office chair with his feet propped on her desk. It seemed like House had no intention of getting up. That alone was enough for the Dean to figure out that House needed something.

Cuddy, herself didn't know how she managed to get up at six in the morning, let alone how House managed it. Too say the least, it was a rough weekend. It turned out that the fundraiser party last night was not a good idea. At least three people had walked over to Cuddy and claimed that House had yelled at them for no reason that they knew of. She felt lucky that Wilson was there to calm them down.

"I need you to send Chase back to his little hospital," House said, cutting right to the point.

Cuddy remained in the same position in front of her desk. She put the few papers she was holding, on her desk and crossed her arms.

"Okay House, I'm going to play along, why do you need me to send Chase back?" From what Wilson had told her the case wasn't even close to being done.

"Because he has some work to do there," House responded dryly.

And there it was, House never gave straight answers.

"Forgive me House, but I don't buy it" Cuddy was sceptical.

"Well you bought that shirt, so why not my explanation?" After making sure that Cuddy saw his mocking face, House carefully slid his feet down on the floor and with the help of his cane got up from the chair.

Cuddy was exhausted and not in the mood to argue with House. She ignored his annoying voice and said. "No, I will not send Chase back, I want you to solve this case and then send them both back. She took a long breath and continued, "Do you understand House?

House opened his mouth, but Cuddy beat him to it. "Now get out, I've got a lot of work to do."

House turned to walk out of the room, but he stopped and looked at Cuddy for a short time. He had that look on his face that Cuddy knew meant nothing but trouble.

"I wonder what the big scary board would do if they found out that the head of the hospital is dating one of her employees?" House looked out into the air, stroking his chin.

Cuddy raised her head from the file she was looking at. Her eyes followed House's closely. He must want this really bad. She knew that House would never actually say anything to the board. He was in fact talking about his boss and his best friend. But something inside Cuddy told her that whatever it was, it was important to House. And before the reasonable part of her brain could stop her mouth, words flew out.

"Fine, I'll come by later"

House was going to say something, but Cuddy's pointing finger interrupted him. "I don't want you to say anything, I will tell the team"

House opened the glass door and said; "Oh please, you just want to see Wilson" He then walked out of the room before Cuddy could respond.

**xXx**

These last couple of days, Wilson had spent more and more time with House and the team. But House knew that that wasn't the reason Cuddy wanted to come down to his office and tell Chase. It wasn't about that she wanted to see Wilson. Cuddy wasn't an idiot and she knew if House was the one that had to tell Chase, he wouldn't tell it in a professional way. It was best if she told Chase.

Cuddy shook her head and released a rare smile. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting House too find out about her and Wilson. In a way she was glad that he did, but her concern went to the rest of the hospital. What would they think about the head of the hospital dating one of her employees?

**xXx**

House limped slowly to the conference room and was greeted by an empty room. It seemed that Reid and Foreman were still working on getting their new patients history. When House walked in this morning, he had found a new patient file on his desk that he guessed was left by Wilson. So he gathered Reid and Foreman and send them of to do tests. He had called Cameron and Chase, but it seemed like both their sell-phones were off. It didn't easy his mind that they left together least night after the party.

House looked at his watch. It was almost seven in the morning and House found it rather odd that Cameron hadn't shown up. She had always arrived at the hospital earlier than any of the other members on the team. For crying out loud, she was the one that wanted to work on a Saturday, which by the way was the day she had off.

He poured him self a cup of coffee in his red mug and went to sit in his office. House took out his iPod from the bottom shelf and soon after Ryan Adams voice filled his ears. He never listened to that kind of music, but there was something about the song desire that captured his interest.

A half an hour later House opened his eyes and his legs fled of his desk. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so his body welcomed every second of his little nap. Suddenly he heard someone laugh in the conference room. The blinds were down so House couldn't see anything. He got up and brought his red mug with him.

When he opened the door that separated his office from the conference room, House was met by looks from Foreman, Reid, Chase, Wilson and Cameron. Everyone was sitting, with patient files spread all over the glass table.

They all looked at him shocked. He assumed it was because they weren't expecting too see Dr Gregory House at the hospital at seven-thirty, in the morning.

"Yes, I am in fact that handsome" He said and put an extra power to the word handsome. House limped over to the coffee machine top pour himself a hot cup of coffee.

He let the warm taste of the coffee fill his mouth and slightly burn his throat. "Cameron, you made this?" He raised his red mug.

Cameron nodded and turned her attention towards the file in front of her. Reid's eyes went from House to Cameron and back, and so did Wilson's, Chase's, and Foreman's eyes. It was strange, how in the world did House actually manage to ask Cameron a question without an inch of sarcasms?

Reid opened her mouth, but she didn't really know what to say, so she snapped it shut again.

She turned her attention once again to the file that was resting on the table. Shortly after the door opened and Cuddy walked in, closely followed by Stacy.

Both were smiling, but everyone could see that both had to put an extra effort to keep their smile.

"Oh, look, it's the female version of beeves and butthead" House smirked from the counter.

"Really mature, House" Stacy said, and continued watching Cuddy as if she was waiting for a signal to speak.

Cuddy cleared her throat and acted as the boss she was. "I've been thinking a while and I think that it's best if we have someone staying with the patient"

Cuddy's words got everyone's attention. She wanted to send someone, meaning either Cameron or Chase back, and Wilson wasn't the only one who thought that something odd was going on. His suspicion was confirmed when Cuddy's next words were heard.

"I've looked talked to your boss" She nodded to Cameron and Chase. "And we agreed that the best thing would be if Chase could leave as soon as possible."

Cuddy quickly continued speaking, when she realised her former words would sound specious. "So that he could take care of the patient, and give the team a fast update"

Wilson looked at House who was smirking.

"Why?" Cameron asked, wondering why Chase would have to leave so suddenly.

"Because you would smuggle the patient to death" House said, felling like his plan was working. His second chance was almost there.

"We've got a new patient that is probably suffering from some sort of immunology diseases, and since that's Cameron's specialty" Cuddy explained. She was really giving it her best not to tell House how to shove his plane where the sun didn't shine.

House didn't look at Cameron, but he needed a sentence for them to recognise his usual sarcastic self. "If you manage to do the math… and preferably do it today"

Foreman looked at House, and realised that it had nothing to do with their patients. House simply wanted to get Chase out of New Jersey, but why? Foreman knew when to keep his mouth shut and since Cuddy was involved, he did just that.

The sound of Cuddy's pager was heard and the next thing they knew, their boss was out of the room.

Stacy watched as everyone looked a bit uncomfortable. "Chase, I've talked to the board and it seems that since it's a business trip, you don't have to pay for the trip back home" She smiled and gave him a ticket and a few papers.

She did exactly what Cuddy had told her to do. But she knew it wasn't something that was up to Cuddy; Stacy knew that it was House who had control over the diagnostic department. And it was probably his idea to send Chase back. And it annoyed her to not be able to do anything about it. House was simply out to hurt himself again.

"Okay, people" House limped over to the white board, and started writing. "The new patient is a six year old boy, who has these symptoms" He continued writing their patient's symptoms, as if Cuddy hadn't just told Chase to go back, without Cameron.

Now they had two patients, one was the one that Cameron and Chase brought to House's attention and the other one was a six year old boy. Things were not looking at its best.

**xXx**

Chase unlocked his hotel room and walked in. Cameron closed the door behind her and followed her friend to the kitchen. They had left the hospital together, shortly after Stacy had left the diagnostic department. Chase needed to pack and Cameron wanted to help him.

Cameron turned the lights on in the kitchen and sighed. Maybe Chase didn't notice, but she did. There was something up with House. Why did he have to make every thing so complicated? And why did Chase always have to be his ignorant self?

Cameron's body collapsed on Chase's hotel bed. She didn't even bother stopping by her own hotel room.

Twenty minutes later Chase sat down next to Cameron on the bed, copied her body position, and let his feet dangle at the bottom of the bed.

Neither said anything. Both were in deep thoughts. Chase thought about how he couldn't stay behind in New Jersey with Cameron. Why was it necessary for him to be with the patient?

Cameron wondered about why Cuddy wanted Chase to be with the patient, and not in New Jersey. It wouldn't make any difference for the patient if Chase was there and not in New Jersey.

**Okay guys, first of I'm once again really sorry... My life has been upside down these last couple of weeks. Psyhics is not my best friend, what so ever. I almost have to say that I love math much more. But before I start rambling, I hope you guys liked reading this, and if not, please let me know what you think --- Jess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! First of, I have to thank sweetgreuy, who has always been kind to review. KittyX1981, you are one of the reasons why I'm sitting up and writting this, so thank you for being nice and reviewing. Sabu53, We never know about House, do we? But thruth be told, so do I. x3HouseLover, thank you so much. Aradiea, Honestly, I was beginning to think the same, but lucky me I got some free time. ILUVHOUSE, I'm glad it rocks, hope this one does to. MM, never get tired of hearing from you. Jameni, thank you for reviewing. Familyguyfreak, glad to hear that I'm not the only one. And last, Limaccia... I'm really tired of always finding faults after I've posted the chapters, so I make it time to always go back and correct them. Unfortantly there is always something that I miss.**

**Once again, thanks everybody, can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter. With out further ado, here is chapter nine, enjoy! Please notice that the story is rated T.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter nine: Pain on pain_

After all these years I see that I was mistaken about Eve in the beginning: it is better to live outside the Garden with her than inside it without her – Mark Twain

The sound of leaves dancing against each other on the trees could make Allison Cameron relax any time. The warm sun tried to break its way trough the white clouds and failed several times. Cameron's beautiful eyes hid behind her silky eyelids.

Her hair fell loosely down her shoulders. She rested her arms on her flat stomach. Her mind flashed back to the last time she sat on the same wooden bench. She remembered sitting on the same spot right before she left New Jersey five years ago.

The sudden sound of a car door being slammed shut interrupted her peace in mind. Cameron's eyes met the blue sky and she turned her head to see Chase walking towards her.

"All set?" Cameron asked in a soft tone.

At the hotel Chase had packed and they were just on their way to get something to eat. But then Reid had called, saying that they were needed at the hospital before Chase could leave New Jersey. They had asked Reid the reason, but the telephone line went dead.

Since Chase hadn't had the time to shower before his trip, he had brought some extra clothes to the hospital. Cameron had said that she would wait for him on the bench outside the hospital until he decided which clothes he wanted to wear for his trip on the plane back home. Chase had chosen a simple suit in the back of the renting car that he had parked outside the hospital.

**xXx**

He pulled his rolling stone t-shirt over his head. It was most definitely worn-out, but it didn't matter to House. He loved that t-shirt. To some it was a simple black t-shirt, but to him it was so much more. After all, it was a rare present.

House knew that the hospital crew would suspect something when he walked inside the large hospital as early as he could ever remember doing. But he didn't care; he needed to talk to Cuddy about getting Chase away from New Jersey.

House had been met by curious looks all morning, but him being House, he simply returned a look that would make any one suddenly find interest in their shoes. Because House had overslept, he decided to take with him a bag full with an extra set of clothes and rather shower at the hospital, of course after talking to Cuddy. Taking a shower usually required a some-what long time for the sarcastic doctor, but his excitement kept the time of his shower to a short amount of time.

The hospital was most of the time empty on a Saturday afternoon; however it was a hospital and full of surprises. Right when House had thrown the wet towel in his bag, the locker room door opened.

Robert Chase's forehead wrinkled the very instant he saw Gregory House's face. He dragged his black bag-back over his shoulder, as a way of providing him self more time to come up with something to say.

House didn't say anything, just because he knew that it would make Chase nervous. He simply watched as the Australian cleared his throat and slightly smiled, as if House would respond to his smile.

House felt some kind of relief when Chase walked in with a gym bag. The fact that Chase hadn't had the time to shower meant that he and Cameron didn't manage to spend too much time at the hotel. House didn't know what it was, but something had made him relived.

Chase sat down on sturdy wood and started taking off his shoes. He wanted to keep his mouth shut and he was a bit frightened, but the fact that he didn't work for House any more hit him and it hit him hard.

"She's over you" Chase looked at House carefully, hoping to get a reaction. He wanted House to know that Cameron wasn't the same naïve person House so often accused her of being when they were still working for him. But like always it was impossible to read House's facial expressions.

"Oh my, are you going to ask her to marry you now, mate?" House asked mocking in a British accent. But at the same time he could feel his heart beating, and wanting to hear if the rumours he had heard were true.

"House" Foreman's voice broke trough the thick air, his head still peaking out from the hallway.

For Chase it was a wonderful opportunity to avoid responding to House. But for House it was a frustrating time when Foreman had interrupted them.

"We got the result from our new patient" Foreman announced. "You were right" He looked at House. "We need to do a biopsy"

"What a shocker" House replied sarcastically. As soon as Foreman had announced what he wanted, he closed the door and made his way back to the conference room.

Chase didn't dare to turn his head from the door. And when he finally did rip his eyes away he stared at his bag-back, avoiding House's gaze.

House couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to know. He needed to know. "Are you dating?" House's direct question surprised Chase. And that Chase's was surprised was something House was fully aware of, but he couldn't care less.

"What's it to you?" Chase asked straight out, but House could hear the trembling in his voice.

"You're shaking in your pants, aren't you?" House smirked, knowing that Chase liked Cameron. "Afraid that she doesn't fancy young British doctors?"

"For the last time, I'm not British" Chase could feel his anger growing inside of him. He didn't work for House any more; he didn't have the need to simply swallow every thing House said to him anymore. This wasn't about just between them; Cameron was the subject here. And as her friend, Chase felt the need to protect her.

"Afraid she doesn't fancy old, bitter, sarcastic doctors any more?" Chase slightly pushed House while walking past him towards the toilet. He couldn't believe that he had actually stepped up to House.

Chase didn't see the sight of House's jaw clenching tightly.

House didn't know what hit him; maybe it was the fear that Chase and Cameron were possibly dating. Or perhaps the fear that Cameron had moved on, but more likely that it was the fear that she had moved on without him. But something did happen, and House could feel the pain in his fist when it marked its territory on Chase's face.

**xXx**

House walked in the elevator shaking his right hand in the air, wishing that his body's endorphins would produce them self faster. He had simply left after hitting Chase, just walked right past the blond doctor.

House needed some space. For the first time, he felt like the ball wasn't in his court. House clutched his hand around the brown cane and after a harsh sound announced that he had arrived to the wanted floor, House got out of the elevator. He brushed his way around the busy doctors and nurses and limped towards Wilson's office.

House didn't even bother knocking and walked straight into the office of the head of oncology. Wilson raised his head up from the papers he was reading.

House slowly limped over to the chair across Wilson's desk, and sat down finally getting rid of the shaking in his knees.

"What happened to your hand?" Wilson asked, noticing a hint of red on House's fist. He got up and searched trough the small refrigerator he had bought not long ago. House started at Wilson and kept his mouth shut.

"You still haven't answered my question" Wilson handed House a towel full of ice. For some it would have looked impolite that House didn't even mumble a "thanks", but for the two friends it would be out of the ordinary if House did in fact say thanks.

"Had a little run in with Santa Clause" House pretend to pout. "He wouldn't give me an extra present."

"House, what really happened?" Wilson asked as if he was asking a child. He was hoping to get some answers on what happened to House's hand, but he knew that getting a straight answer out of House would be like getting the sun to melt.

"Wow, you should be Sherlock's helper for figuring out that I was being sarcastic" House ignored the question and needed to get Wilson to stop with the questions. He just needed to sit and think. House pressed the ice against the skin that a few minutes ago had caused a blue mark around Chase's left eye.

His wish to forget his meeting with Chase was growing stronger by the minute.

Wilson ignored his friends comment and said, "Fine you won't tell me, the world doesn't revolve around you" He was going to get the information some where else, if not from House, then from the nurses. They were the go-to people if you wanted to hear gossip.

House raised his right eyebrow, wondering why his friend gave up so simply. "Did Cuddy show you her naughty places?"

Wilson laughed and slightly shook his head. By the look of House's face, Wilson realised something, "How long have you know?" He didn't want to hide his relationship to Cuddy, and knew that House was not one of the people at the hospital that he could hide his secret from.

"You just confirmed it to me. I knew Cuddy was erasing some one's innocence, but poor little Wilson" House shook his head and released a chuckle. "Never saw it coming"

Wilson rolled his eyes and once again mentally slapped himself for helping House build his ego even larger. Why did House always have to be right?

**xXx**

The sudden sound of the door opening caused House and Wilson to turn their attention towards the entrance of the room. House turned his head and saw Stacy walking in. She was clearly mad, which meant that she knew about him hitting Chase.

"You punched Chase" Her voice could be heard across the entire floor.

Wilson looked at House shocked, but he didn't know why. He had expected House to punch Chase sooner or later. Wilson was surprised that House hadn't done it sooner.

"The little boy went tattling to a grown-up" House turned to Wilson and pointed at Stacy.

"House this is serious, he could sue the hospital" Stacy was tired of handling cases for Princeton Plains Teaching Hospital. Most days she had to deal with House.

"Oh please, he likes to pretend to be an adult, but let's face the facts. It's Chase" House said as if that would explain the reason why the hospital wouldn't get sued by the Australian.

Stacy observed House's hand and sighed. House didn't say anything, but flinched his hand away from her sight. He stood up and tossed the towel Wilson had given him on the desk. Then the brilliant doctor walked out of the room, and ignored the shouting from both Wilson and Stacy.

**xXx**

House walked in his office and noticed that the blinds were down. Cameron was sitting in his chair. It seemed like she was waiting for him and got tired. She was resting her hands on her stomach and her head on the top of the chair.

He didn't know how to wake her. He didn't have the heart to poke her with his cane, and he couldn't exactly wake her up with a kiss. But it seemed as if none of House's suggestions were necessary, because Cameron's green eyes met his icy blue ones.

And apparently she hadn't found out about him punching Chase, since two seconds later there was no yelling. She got up from House's office chair and slowly walked past his desk towards the door.

Cameron hadn't slept that much last night, constantly thinking of the past. And how she always managed to be weak around him. She didn't feel like explaining to House why she was sleeping in his office and it seemed that he didn't expect her to. For that she was grateful.

Cameron was going to excuse her self when she spotted his wounded fist and instantly her hand fled to touch injured skin. "What happened?" Her concern could be heard. House did nothing but watch as she examined his fist. He had to admit it burned and unfortunately the vicodin he took in the elevator on his way from Wilson was not starting to kick in.

"Does it hurt?" Cameron peered into his eyes and for about a minute neither said a word. The silence was comforting and for them the rest of the world didn't exist.

Their bodies were so close together. House looked down in Cameron's eyes and saw gentleness. He knew that he needed to do this; he simply hoped that she also needed it.

Cameron's hand carefully moved up from his jaw to touch his stubble covered chin. House closed the space between them and gently kissed her. He closed his eyes as he savoured the sweetness from her soft lips. His hand traced the curve of her back and he tangled his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck.

Cameron's kisses were once again begging to be an addiction for House. He was starting to need her kisses almost as much as he needed air.

Cameron smoothed her hand over his chest as she wrapped her other hand around his neck.

"Greg" Cameron's voice sounded so vulnerable, so fragile. House was almost afraid to touch her. But he didn't stop and shortly after Cameron's lips once again found House's. Her fingers traced small circles on his chest.

House cupped Cameron's face and the tiny colour that had crept its way in her cheek slightly warmed the inside of his hand.

Cameron pulled him closer for a much hungrier kiss.

The need for air grew and their kiss ended. Cameron rested her head against House's chest. And he rested his head on the top of hers. She let her arms slide around him, joining them behind his back.

"We still fit," She said, whispering mostly to herself. House heard her and responded, "Haven't we always". It wasn't really a question; it was more like a statement with a great deal of truth in it.

"We have to stop doing this" Cameron told him the truth, but he could hear how she didn't really want this to be over.

"You don't work for me anymore" He mumbled somewhat muffled in her soft hair. It was his way of saying that they weren't breaking any hospital policy.

The door opening caused House and Cameron to separate. Wilson walked in, followed by Cuddy and Stacy. House would have sighed or even made a rude noise, but even he knew that it wasn't the best move so he kept his mouth shut.

Cameron looked down on the ground, looking like a teenage girl who had just been caught looking at her classmate that she happened to like.

Stacy and Cuddy watched House and Cameron suspiciously. Cuddy ignored her thoughts about the scene she had just walked in too. "Dr. Cameron, can you please leave us for a minute."

Cameron, who still had her eyes prospecting the floor, quickly nodded and walked fast towards the door. Stacy remembered what Chase had said to her and she repeated it to Cameron. "Dr. Chase is waiting for you down at the clinic."

House felt tired that they would typically ruin a few minutes of peace, "Well, corner me won't you?" Wilson chuckled, finding it no surprise that Gregory House would manage to joke when they were there trying to help him.

Cameron nodded as a way of confirming that she had received Stacy's message, and took one fast look at House before closing the door behind her.

Hi guys, there it is, chapter nine. I really hope you liked it and thank you so much for sticking with me by reading and reviewing. Okay, for all you reader I have a favour to ask. I was hoping that any one who could make videos on could help me out and make one for "The Coffee". So please contact me if you feel that it could be something for you --- Jess

More to come --- Their new young patient has surprises that no one expected, not even House.


	10. Right or wrong, or maybe just a wake up

**Hi guys. First of, thank you MM, sweetgreuy, Vale, limaccia, sapere Aude, Jameni, MerDer88, Helias, wtlozy. It's always great to hear from those who make me continue to write this story. **

**Anyway, enjoy…. And let me know what you think**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House.

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter ten: Right or wrong, or maybe just a wake up_

People change and forget to tell each other. Lillian Hellman

He had landed on the cold floor shortly after House had hit him. His right elbow had hit the white tile floor first, and the rest of his body quickly followed. It hadn't hurt that much, the shock from being hit by House was the main cause of Chase's fast heart rhythm.

He hadn't planned on saying much to House when he first stepped inside the locker-room. But there was something that Chase felt like he couldn't control, and yet he felt like he hadn't had that much control his entire life.

It was so typically House. "Afraid that she doesn't fancy young British doctors?" How could he even say that? It was really disturbing to Chase. The time that he and Cameron had worked for House, Chase would admit that he was afraid to stand up to him. But the moment those words left House's lip, something happened. Chase only whished that he knew what really went inside House's mind, and his own.

After House had hit him, Chase closed his eyes and hoped the sharp pain would soon disappear, although he knew it wouldn't. Somehow in an odd way, a little bit of the pain went away the moment House walked out the door, and left Chase alone in the hospitals locker-room.

It took a while to get up because Chase felt like a car had hit him. But he leaned on his right elbow and somehow managed to get up. Slowly, but steady Chase walked over to the mirror. He put his hands on each side of the sink and leaned towards the mirror. The blond hair was still in its place, but Chase could feel a small amount of pain growing stronger and stronger by the minute around his eye.

Chase's fingers traced the wounded territory, and his lip twitched slightly although he didn't feel more pain just by touching it. It was swelled and by tonight it was most guaranteed going to be a bruise around his left eye. He took a few short breaths and felt his heart beat return to its normal rhythm.

The cold floor iced its way trough his socks and Chase was brought out of his thoughts. He made his way to the wooden benches that were pressed against the walls in the locker room. He sat down and closed his eyes.

People were surely going to wonder what had happened to his face. Chase knew that he had a long flight ahead of him, but he couldn't shower now. The energy that was in his body earlier today had disappeared and was now replaced by exhaustion. Chase bent down and tucked his feet in his black Armani shoes. He got up and threw his gym bag over his shoulder. He needed some painkillers, and he needed them bad.

**xXx**

She noticed their eyes watching her as she pasted them by. It was for sure that Cameron felt embarrassed, to say the least. She knew that people who were simply passing by her in the hospital hallways had no way of knowing. They had no chance of knowing that there was a possibility that her former boss and the hospitals lawyer had seen her hugging The Dean of Diagnostic Department. And still Cameron felt like all eyes were on her. And that turned the slight colour on her cheeks into a darker shade of pink.

After she had left House's office, Cameron decided to see what Chase wanted. Stacy had told her that he was waiting for her down at the clinic. Cameron knew not to ask any questions and as soon as Cuddy had walked in House's office with Stacy and Wilson, Cameron was looking for a way out. She knew that House had done something that he really shouldn't have done, but Cameron wasn't sure that she wanted to know what "crime" he had committed this time.

**xXx**

"Chase" His mind registered Cameron's voice, but he didn't want to turn around and face her. His brain was telling his feet to walk faster, but they refused to listen. All Chase wanted for the moment was to go out and sit on a bench before having to go up to the conference room. However Cameron eventually caught up with him and he had to turn to face her.

"Chase…" The rest of Cameron's words trailed into the air. He could see the shock on her face, but what he couldn't see was the little light bulb being turned on in her mind.

Allison Cameron had learned a lot of things during her life. Medical school may have taught her about medicine, but while working for House she had learned several special things that she might not have picked up somewhere else. One of the most important things that she had learned was how to put 'two and two' together.

House's wounded fist most definitely had something to do with Chase's bruise. The only acknowledge Chase got from Cameron was a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked as if tired of everything. Cameron lifted her hand and carefully touched the bruised area.

Her warm fingers examined the state of his eye, but before she could take a closer look Chase flinched away from her touch. He didn't flinch because it stung when she touched him, but because he recognised the look in her eyes. It was almost as her green eyes that had a shade of blue were sparkling like a beautiful diamond under the warm sun.

Robert Chase remembered that look. He remembered how Cameron often had that look right before he stopped working at Princeton Plains Teaching Hospital. Although Chase was happy that it had returned to her, he was also curious of what had happened, and why the spark in her eyes that hadn't been seen in five years had chosen to return today?

"Yeah" Chase responded somewhat quickly, and turned towards his destination to the benches outside the hospital.

xXx

James Wilson didn't feel like hiding his relationship with Lisa Cuddy, but he was afraid of what the hospital board might say. He was scared that they could both loose their jobs. After all, they didn't work most of their lives just so they could risk loosing everything they had worked for.

But no one could start a rumour about an employee speaking to his boss in his own office. They weren't breaking any hospital policy by innocently closing the office door and sitting on the coach.

"You want…?" Wilson raised the beverage he was holding in his hand. Cuddy shook her head and looked trough the papers she had brought with her. "I can't believe he hit Chase".

Wilson's mind had a long time ago started working overtime, and he wondered whether it was up to him to tell Cuddy the truth or not. He hated having to keep secrets from her.

How do you tell your girlfriend who just happens your boss that your best friend hit a guy because he thinks the guy was dating his former loved one? It was so confusing that a headache burst in full power and kept Wilson from analysing the situation in-depth.

He simply wanted to sit down next to Cuddy on his red-grey office couch.

"You okay?" Cuddy asked after seeing how exhausted Wilson looked.

He slowly nodded in response, and put his right arm over her shoulder. Cuddy could see that he really wasn't fine, but she choose to save the questions for later, and for now try to relieve from the stress. She let her cheek rest on the cotton of his shirt, and took a deep breath.

Outside the dark shadows lengthened into the night and clear signs of the winter came in sight. The cold outside didn't affect the warm inside, but it made Cuddy snuggle even closer to Wilson.

**xXx**

There was no use in following him. Chase would come back whenever he wanted to. They still had to solve their patient's case, but Cameron didn't want to go back to House's office just yet. Inquisitive of the time, Cameron looked at her watch. It had already been a half an hour since she left House's office.

Cameron was already halfway there when she realised that she needed to go somewhere where she could get advice and at the same time have a bit of peace to think.

Wilson…

Cameron wasn't exactly expecting anyone to be in Wilson's office, but she knocked out of habit and walked in without even a second thought. Cuddy and Wilson jumped up from the couch and were on their feet in no time.

Cameron smiled when she saw them. The stunning colour pink was spread on both Wilson's and Cuddy's cheeks. Now Cameron regretted that she had rapped her knuckles against his wooden office door before walking in. She wished that she could have seen if they truly were together. It would have been nice to see them finally happy.

"Dr. Cameron. Hi" Cuddy's voice was on a higher note then usual, but Cameron let it pass and pretended that she didn't notice.

"Am I interrupting?" Cameron's hand pointed loosely towards the door as a way of telling them that she could leave if she was in fact interrupting something. And for a second Cameron forgot the real reason she came up to Wilson's office, and was now snoopy to find out what they were doing right before she walked in.

"No, no" Cuddy shook her head. "I was just on my way out". She mumbled a fast goodbye to Wilson and excused her self to Cameron before walking out the door. Cameron was a bit surprised to see her former boss so humbled, but in way she found it amusing.

Wilson cleared his throat and a slight smile formed his lips. "What's up?" Wilson knew why Cameron was in his office, and he wanted to buy him self more time.

"Why did he punch Chase?" Cameron said cutting straight to the point. Although her voice sounded calm and collected, it had a slight edge of shakiness to it.

Wilson himself wanted to know the precious answer of her question, but he couldn't give her the answer she desired. "I honestly don't know"

He watched as she sat down on his couch. She looked tired, which was something she often looked since her return to Princeton Plains Teaching Hospital.

It was rather simple. House loved Cameron and Cameron loved House, and yet somehow House managed to destroy what they had. Wilson whished that they could be happy, but apparently God and fate had other plans for them.

Cameron buried her head in her soft hands. "He hit Chase" She repeated out loud what had been circling non-stop in her mind. It was almost like she had to convince herself that House had in fact hit Chase just so she could believe it.

Wilson felt uncomfortable and his headache grew even stronger. After Cameron had left House's office, Stacy, Cuddy and Wilson himself, had tried to warn House about the consequences of his actions, but it seemed as if something else was on House's mind.

After Stacy had left, or more like given up, Cuddy had told Wilson that she would wait in his office. House had joked about how they couldn't keep their hands of each other, and gotten the usual response from Wilson who simply rolled his eyes. Cuddy didn't even stand a chance of leaving before House told her that she had a nice perfume. Both Wilson and Cuddy looked sceptical, but when House asked her if she had to bathe in it, Cuddy walked out without being surprised of House's comment.

The look on House's face was the accustomed look House had when he succeed to solve a case. Wilson had questioned him on if they had managed to find out what was wrong with Cameron's and Chase's patient, but House had dismissed him.

Wilson wondered whether House had dismissed him because he knew that when the case was solved there was no reason for Cameron to stay behind in New Jersey. And that would mean that she would have to return with Chase.

Slowly Wilson sat down on the spot next to Cameron. He patted her on the back and stayed quite.

"I asked him if he wanted me to stay," The words left her lips before Cameron could even register what she had just said.

"What?" He knew that she was talking about what had happened before she left, but House had never mentioned anything to Wilson. All Wilson knew was that one night he had stopped by House and found him drunk and filled with vicodin. He didn't have the time to ask any questions because House had kicked him out. Wilson figured that House was just being House, but the next day he had heard from Cuddy that Cameron had accepted a job as the head of immunology where Chase worked. She had officially left Princeton Plains.

"I asked him if he wanted me to stay" Cameron repeated and finally searched contact with Wilson's eyes.

Wilson's mouth formed an 'O' and he got up to sit behind his desk. It was clear to him now.

**More to come, Wilson and Cameron talk. And later, the six-year old patient has a surprise that will shock his doctors, and cause a few wounds to open. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. First of, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I've actually considered not continuing, but YOU all have been wonderful at letting me know what you like or dislike and you've been with me all the way, so I've decided to finish the story. Thank you so much for being patient and everything has just been a huge chaos in my life, so it's nice to write again.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

.

_Chapter twelve: Sometimes pain takes the life away_

The most difficult thing in the world is to know how to do a thing and to watch somebody else doing it wrong, without comment – T.H. White

Sunday night:

All the pleasure is worth the pain

After a while of thinking Cameron liked to believe that Wilson was right. Maybe all the pleasure in live is worth the pain that one has to go through to be able to enjoy the pleasure. Maybe there was some truth in those words. Cameron really wanted to believe and hold on to them for as long as possible.

She was on her way back to the diagnostic department when she saw Chase talking to Foreman out in the hallways. She stopped and tried to decide whether it was a good idea to interrupt. Then she realised that nothing in life gets done by simply standing and doing nothing.

"Hi guys" Cameron remembered how she and Chase had ended their conversation earlier today, and she really didn't want to leave things like that before he left Princeton Plains Teaching Hospital.

Foreman greeted Cameron with a, "What's up?" And although it was beyond lost to Foreman what had happened between Cameron and Chase, he could see that things weren't right between them.

Foreman thrust his hands into his lab coat pockets, and slightly coughed because he felt uncomfortable. Everything had changed so much, both Chase and Cameron had apparently moved on with their lives. Foreman was the only one who had decided to stay behind and work alongside House. And there were often situations where Foreman had to remind himself why he had stayed as an employee at the diagnostic department.

To break the silence Foreman announced that their new patient, whom House wanted Cameron to join them for finding the diagnoses, had gotten much better since last night.

"Does he have any new symptoms?" Cameron asked slipping in her doctor mode.

"No" Foreman shook his head. "But House had Reid do some more test, so we're hoping that the patient can be sent home soon".

"Besides knowing that he has a tumour in his brain, what else do you know about him?" Chase asked curious as to how long it would take for them to find a diagnosis. The faster they could find it, the faster Cameron and he could carry on with their lives away from the hospital. And away from House.

"Well, we don't really know that much" Foreman felt almost guilty, like he knew what Chase was really asking for. Foreman decided that he had been working for House too long. He had never been able to pick up stuff like that before. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to be able to pick up stuff like the situation between Chase and Cameron.

Suddenly out of nowhere Cuddy appeared. "I got a new patient for the diagnostic department" She handed Foreman a patient file and told them that the case was very important. Then Cuddy mumbled a "get to work" and a "have a nice trip" to Chase. Soon she disappeared out of their sight. _Great, a third patient…._

**xXx**

Foreman examined the file Cuddy had handed him and he heard Cameron sighed. Foreman's guess was that she sighed by seeing how young the patient looked. It amassed Foreman to see how easily Cameron got involved with patients, even after more than almost eight years as a doctor she still empathized with anyone who needed treatment. Only now she had learned how to hide it better from people that didn't know her so well.

"I should let House and Reid know about the new patient," Foreman announced. "It gives House a reason to get out of clinic duty and he's going to be thrilled about that" It astonished him how something's were never going to change.

Foreman was about to leave, but he remembered that Chase needed to catch his flight, so he turned back and shook Chase's hand. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks" Chase replied and was happy that Foreman didn't forget that he was leaving.

That left Chase and Cameron to stand behind and watch as Foreman made his way to the elevator.

"Chase"

"Cameron"

Chase smiled as they both turned to each other. "I'm really sorry about today," He said honestly. "I don't know…" Cameron felt like she should say something, but Chase beat her to it. "I'm leaving for the airport in about…." He looked at his watch. "Five minutes"

"Oh" was all Cameron could pronounce at the moment. She felt horrible that she wasn't felling like she was going to miss him. Well, she was going to miss him, but not as much as she thought she was. It was rather confusing and something she didn't want to think about. It was all about the patient's from the moment they left for Princeton Plains Teaching Hospital.

"Well, I'll drive you" Cameron offered felling like that was the least she could do.

"No that's okay. Actually Reid is going to drive me" Chase explained. "She offered" He was in a way hoping that it would get Cameron to realise that this was similar to his little game when he asked her out as a romantic gesture.

"I'll miss you" Chase felt like he had to say it for some reason, even unknown to him. But it meant so much more than a "miss you"

Cameron didn't have the heart to say that she was too going to miss him, so instead other words left her lips. "Bye Chase"

And he left her, just like that.

**xXx**

House was officially done. No more clinic hours until next week, or perhaps no clinic hours in two weeks. It all depended on how long he could avoid Cuddy. The thought amused him.

"Dr House checking out" House let the nurse behind the desk write down his time of checking out of clinic duties. She simply nodded and went of to talk to another nurse.

"House" He heard Foreman's voice, and knew that his little plan of escaping to his office to play a set of game boys was too good to be true.

"Yo man, what's the deal?" House bent his arm like some sort of gangster.

Foreman rolled his eyes, but he knew House and it hadn't past almost seven years of working together so well if Foreman didn't respond in a similar way.

"What's with the bad impression of a gangster"?

"I'll have you know that they offered me a price for my spectacular impression of a gangster" House defended himself.

"Right well, we've got ourselves a new patient." Foreman gave House the patient file and followed him back to the diagnostic department.

"Hey that's my line" House steeped inside the elevator and turned to Foreman." Don't steel my lines," He pointed his finger at Foreman. "You know what happens to people who steel".

**xXx**

"Oh little people, we've got ourselves a new patient" House announced and threw the file on the glass table.

Foreman sat down on the couch beside Cameron and Reid, and rolled his eyes for the second time today.

"See I told you, it's my line" House said, as if stating the flagrant. He wrote the symptoms on the white board, as the team that consisted of Foreman, Reid and Cameron read trough the symptoms.

There was no need for House to say "differential diagnoses, people". They all were very familiar with his routine, although they had to admit that in time to time that House was gifted at surprising people.

And it seemed to House that he had made the mistake of teaching Cameron his tricks. She wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes wandered across the room, but never led her to him.

"It could be multiple sclerosis." Foreman offered his guess.

"Multiple sclerosis" Reid sounded sceptical to Foreman's guess. "Did you miss the part of him being six years?" She knew it sounded rude, but she felt like it was her way of getting in on the medicine action.

And the part of House being able to surprise them hit a full run. "Mysterious" His left eyebrow raised and he bent his head to his left. "I love it. Go do a few ex-rays on the patient"

"Can Foreman and Cameron do it?" Reid asked politely and regretted it momentarily.

"Cuddy said that it would be best for me to help Chase to the airport" She knew that it was House and that he would protest and get what he wanted, but she took a shot and lied about Cuddy telling her. After all if she had learned anything from House, it was that sometimes lying was necessary.

And to everyone's surprise, House didn't protest. He nodded and said something about Chase's hair being to pretty for anyone to resist. Then he left to retire in his office, but not before filling up a cup of coffee.

**xXx**

House had no idea for how long he had been in his office. He forgot to put on his watch this morning and the clock that was hanging on his wall was broken. But House didn't care how much time had passed.

House slowly opened his eyes, trying to see if light had managed to break in trough the blinds that were hanging down his office windows and door. He looked around and stretched his arms. His legs were crossed and stably resting on his wooden desk.

A soft knock was heard and of course a knock was something House was willing to ignore. "House" Wilson's voice broke through the silence. His head was peaking out from the hallway.

House cracked opened his right eye. "What" He growled.

"Oh good, your up" Wilson pretended to be surprised that House was awake. "The rest of the hospital staff pretended to be asleep to avoid you?" House said roughly, however a smirk appeared on Wilson's face.

"What, you didn't have anyone to play with?" House was beginning to be amused of Wilson's attitude.

"Precious" Wilson snapped his fingers in the air. He walked in and sat down.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Wilson looked around, trying to see if Cameron was anywhere in sight.

"Out doing duckling work"

"Duckling work?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, duckling work" House closed his eyes once again, and leaned back on his comfortable chair.

"Mhm"

"What" House opened his eyes, wondering what Wilson really meant with a "mhm" And when Wilson smirked, House couldn't help himself. "Cuddy's showing her naughty places again?" It was House's suggestion to why Wilson was in a good mood.

Wilson's body shook in discomfort. He leaned on his right arm. "Cameron not showing hers" He needed all the reaction he could get from House.

House's crystal eyes watched Wilson, warning him.

Wilson got what he came for. He had gotten the reaction from House that told Wilson that House really cared for Cameron. He just didn't expect that he would get it so simple. Right now his best guess would be that there were more things between House and Cameron that had happened after Cameron's return, and which he hadn't been informed.

"House, it was a joke" Wilson added some extra pressure on the word joke.

"Funny" House said sarcastically.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. And then something happened that Wilson was not expecting.

"I told her to take the gig"

Now it was Wilson's time to wonder what House was talking about. He assumed that House was talking about Cameron when he said "she", but what gig?

**Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this story. Honestly sometimes I write and I don't even realize how many pages I've written until someone interrupts me. It's so strange, but yet wonderful.**

**Once again, I really hope that you will forgive me for not updating for so long…. Let me know what you think…. I've finally thought of what way I would like this story to end., so I think that there will most likely be a sequel. Of course it's all up to you…..-- Jess**

**P.S Thank you once again… let me know**


	12. Monster Trucks

**Hi guys. Did my best to update as fast as I could. Hope this chapter explains a few questions; more answers are on the way. Nothing much to say besides, thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

**This chapter reviles one of the biggest secrets yet; House had something to do with Cameron's arrival…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

Chapter twelve: Monster Trucks

"If we would build on a sure foundation in friendship, we must love friends for their sake rather than for our own." - Charlotte Bronte

Sunday night:

Wilson asked what "gig" House was talking about, but he knew that getting a straight answer from House was almost impossible.

"The gig with the rolling stones" House goggled his eyes and Wilson smirked. He knew that by staying silent had helped Cameron open up, but Wilson was unsure it would have the same effect on House.

"Wonder boy's hospital had a nice spot open as the head of immunology, and I convinced her to take it".

Wilson nodded, signalising that he understood, and at the same time he was trying to encourage House to tell him more. But the fact that House said "convinced", made Wilson believe that Cameron didn't want to take the open spot.

"Convinced" Wilson questioned.

"Yeah, you know. To make someone believe, or feel sure about something, especially by using logic, argument or evidence".

Wilson shook his head. "I know what the word convinced means"

House raised his coffee cup to his lips. "We had this some sort of stupid argument and she left" He paused. "Simple as that"

Wilson watched House closely, processing his every word.

"Besides Chase is a frequently ass-kisser towards people in positions of authority, and by getting a well known doctor to take the spot, he got a few extra bonuses with his boss"

Wilson sighed, but sadly he kind of agreed. Still it didn't change the fact that House was like Cleopatra; he could sometimes be seen as the King of Denial.

Wilson's best guess was that Chase had offered Cameron the position and that, like Wilson's friend said, House told her to take it. But Wilson also assumed that the reason House told her to work where Chase was working was because House wanted her to move up in her carrier. And knowing House, Wilson also guessed that it was because of House's fear of getting hurt or hurting.

"Why didn't you talk to her about staying, telling her how you felt?" Wilson closed his eyes and thought to himself that there was something wrong if he just said that to House.

"I don't own emotions" House replied. "I rent, remember?" Sarcasam was not missed by Wilson.

Yet he couldn't help but smile. Wilson felt like they were in the old days. Their friendship had succeeded to fade slowly away. With House being buys training Reid and trying to avoid clinic hours, and Wilson getting more involved with Cuddy, the time somehow went by without them hanging out together.

House twirled his wooden cane around his finger several times. He tried to make up his mind, and finally came to a decision. "I've got tickets to Monster Trucks on Friday" House said.

"You busy?"

"Sounds good" Wilson said as House swallowed two vicodin pills. Wilson wasn't suprised that House had asked him to go to watch Monster Trucks on friday, because House had been asking him the same thing around the same time every year for five years.

House nodded and they stayed in silence.

**xXx**

Jennifer Reid wasn't much of a risk person. She had always enjoyed taking doing thing thorough. And when House told her that she was hired, she knew that it all paid of.

She wasn't the kind of person to fall in love easily, but there was something about House that made her think differently. She was young and he wasn't what one could call the "proper" man for her, but there were quiet a few women that Reid had seen looking at him. Although he was a man of sarcastic wit and bitter attitude, there was something about him that managed to catch a person's attention. And that's why Reid found it easy to believe that Cameron had an eye for House.

Chase was something one could say was the opposite of House. He was nice and had good bedside manners. He came from a rich family and he was a great doctor. But still Reid watched him scepticaly as he dragged his travel bags to the gate at the airport.

"Are you coming?" Chase looked behind him, and saw Reid looking strangely at him. And before he knew it, a smile formed around his lips. Suddenly Chase stopped and let his luggage rest beside him. "Well this is it," He said as if he and Reid had known each other a long time.

Reid nodded and smiled. "So are you planning on coming back" She watched the wound that had marked it's place near his eye. It looked painful, and by House's wounded fist Reid could believe that House had something to do with Chase's black eye.

"I don't thinks so" Chase's smile hadn't left his face, but it didn't seem as a smile from kindness. Reid noticed his dimples and found them sweet in a strange way.

And before any of them knew what had happened, their lips met.

**xXx**

Sunday, later that night:

House felt tired and not much energy was left in his body. His leg hurt like hell and he didn't know what to do with himself. Three patients at once. Actually to patients at once. He hadn't told anyone yet, but the mystery diagnoses to Chase and Cameron's patient wasn't a big mystery any more.

But they didn't have to know that.

It was easy, he hadn't seen at first sight, but it was obvious after a while. Cameron and Chase would have spotted it sooner or later. However House had managed to get in touch with his old enemy, Jim, that happened to be Chase and Cameron's new boss, and House just happened to know that their new boss cheated on his wife. Information somehow, because of that, was not a big deal for House to get his hands on....

House had let Jim know that he could send his two employees, meaning Chase and Cameron, to Princeton hospital if he wanted to keep the patient alive. But it wasn't lost on Jim that his talk with House was not to be mentioned to anyone.

"What?" House's rough and not-so-polite voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"You send back one of my employees and not the other one" The now angry doctor, Jim, on the other line was referring to Chase and Cameron. "I would like it if you send back Dr Cameron as well"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on your wife" House replied angrily.

"What?" The man asked frustrated. "What I do is my business. Don't get my employees involved"

"Little too late for that, don't you think?" House knew that it wasn't fair, but he had to do it. At least for himself.

House could hear the man on the other line sighting impatiently. "Why isn't Dr Cameron coming back with Dr Chase?" The man asked.

"We had a few difficulties and her help is needed" House answered, even thought he knew that an answer wasn't really something he had to do, but yet House felt guilty… Perhaps.

"Fine" House could hear that the man had a desire to say more, but his anger kept him. House kept reminding himself that it wasn't his fault Jim cheated on his wife, he simply wanted to use the man's cheating to his own advantage.

Suddenly a soft knock on the door was heard.

**xXx**

Allison Cameron had never felt so excited in her life. She and Foreman talked for several hours, but not about the events in their life, however their patient's history came up multiple times.

She loved it; it was a reminder of their friendship before she left. Foreman always managed to challenge her. It wasn't the same way House did, but it was close. And she loved it.

They had stayed several hours talking after being done with doing x-rays. Both Foreman and Cameron had made their arguments, and many diagnoses had been mentioned. Cameron didn't even realize how much she had missed spending time with Foreman.

But when she got back to the diagnostic department, there was no one there. She knew that Reid had taken Chase to the airport, but the question was; where was House?

Had he left? Cameron didn't know why the thought came to her mind, but it did. And before she knew it, her purse was in her hand and a cab was on its way to pick her up.

**More to come, what happens when Cameron arrives to her destination, and finds out that her meaning of coming there is going in another direction that she thought?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I just wanted to say thank you and that this chapter is devoted to those who have been kind enough to review! I've made promises that this chapter was going to have a lot of House/Cameron in it. I've now updated chapter 12 and this one"The Coffee" as I said Enjoy… **

**Please take note that this story is rated T.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House or the song "Do what you have to do"

**The Coffee**

**By Jess S**

_Chapter thirteen: To suppress the first desire is much easier then those that follow_

There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it - George Bernard Shaw.

Sunday night:

Allison Cameron didn't have to wait to long for her cab. And it did not help her when she arrived ten minutes later to the her former home. When the cab stopped and parked, she was afraid to open the door. But her mind kept telling her not to think about anything. As she got out, she looked up at the familiar building.

Home.

Home was what she thought of that building. All the anger that was boiling inside of her and "home" was all she could come up with.

The cab-driver watched her oddly as she examined the large building. There weren't many people outside; in fact Cameron couldn't spot one person. Suddenly something cold landed on her nose. She shivered and looked up. Cameron then saw hundreds of snowflakes falling down on the ground from the dark sky.

Millions of crystal of frozen water covered the streets, and Cameron couldn't help the huge smile that was forming her lips. So she quickly paid the taxi-driver, and ran inside as fast as her feet could carry her slim body. However standing in front of the door, Cameron felt like she had to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts. She didn't know why, but she knew it was necessary. The she lifted her cold hand and slightly knocked.

She didn't even give the person inside some time to answer, before her fist hit the door harder. And another knock followed.

**xXx**

House presumed that whoever was at the door would not offer him something interesting. It was most likely Wilson that had forgotten his key, and House almost didn't want to get up. So he took his time.

House walked over to the radio and turned it on. Perhaps he could hear a song that he liked. He enjoyed listening and analyzing every note. It was his little secret, that very few people knew of. The knock was really getting hard to ignore.

Whenever he heard a song, he had managed to memories the piano-notes and later play them. The last knock became even more noticeable. House let out an angry growl. "Hold your horses," He screamed at the door. House didn't bother taking his cane as he stood up. The place looked messy but it didn't matter for House. Wilson would make the time to clean it up.

House opened the door and the person that he greeted caught him off guard. "You're not Wilson" He said.

_What ravages of spirit_

_conjured this temptuous rage_

_created you a monster_

_broken by the rules of love_

_and fate has led you through it_

_you do what you have to do_

_and fate has led you through it_

_you do what you have to do ..._

Cameron's beautiful eyes meet House's blue one's. They stayed that way for a few seconds, needing time to process. Cameron was the last person House expected to see, and Cameron didn't barge into his home out of anger like she had planned.

Instead, Cameron coughed and slightly shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling that consumed her.

"What gave me away?" She asked awkwardly, but her voice stayed in a serious tone.

She walked inside, not waiting for House to invite her in. Cameron looked around his place and saw that not much had changed since she was last there. Judging by a few extra shoes and clothes lying around Cameron presumed that Wilson was staying over at House's place, once again.

House closed the door slowly, he was still trying to figure out what Cameron wanted. He found it odd that she might have visited him just so she could yell at him for hitting Chase. It was Cameron, and it was something she would have done earlier today if she had desired.

"You hit Chase" Cameron's first words were said calmly. House found that very strange, he had expected her to get really angry with him. He wondered why she had waited for so long to yell at him.

When House said nothing, Cameron shook her head and looked down on the floor. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She watched as he nurtured his wounded fist. Cameron noticed that he had during the day wrapped his fist in some sort of white clothing.

"Not much to say" House responded honestly. He did what he did, and there wasn't much he could do to change his actions. Besides he had been in pain ever since his fist met Chase's face, and he felt like passing out would soon be an option.

"You didn't even apologize to him" Cameron felt the anger bolting inside of her again, and her voice was heard in a higher tone. The odd thing was that she didn't even expect House to apologize and yet there she was, angry with him for hitting Chase.

"It wasn't necessary" House answered harshly.

"Not necessary" Cameron repeated and once again, her eyes pointed to the floor. She needed time to think trough her next words. She took one look at the couch, and remembered all those times they had spend watching movies and eating together.

House followed her eyes, and he guessed that she was probably thinking about the same things he had thought every time he was inside the apartment. Them.

House didn't know what to do with himself. She was so quite and calm. He did not expect that, not at all.

"Why are you doing this?" Cameron asked. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Doing what? House asked innocently, yet he knew what she was referring to.

Cameron sighed. "You know" She pointed her finger and her hand slightly shook. "I don't even know why I bothered," She said quietly.

House watched her and said nothing. He knew that she was going to say more and he had to hear it. It was what he had waited for. House bit his tongue and remained silent. And for some reason he had to turn away. He hadn't managed to igrnore the weird feeling in his stomach.

Cameron knew that House didn't say anything for a reason. She hadn't worked and established a relationship with him for such a long time, just so he could play his little games on her. She was done with that. He had taught her a lot, but it was time to let go.

_And I have the sense to recognize that_

_I don't know how to let you go_

_every moment marked_

_with apparitions of your soul_

_I'm ever swiftly moving_

_trying to escape this desire_

_the yearning to be near you_

_I do what I have to do_

_the yearning to be near you_

_I do what I have to do_

_but I have the sense to recognize_

"You had all day to come by and yell at me," House stated openly.

"What's your point?" Cameron recovered from her silent thoughts, and came back to reality faster then she had intended.

"Why didn't you yell at me when you found out?" Now the tables were turned and House was the one asking the questions.

Cameron wasn't sure if she envied or despised his abilities. He knew how to manipulate a conversation like no one else she knew.

"Why wait until the day was over?" House continued asking the questions, wanting to know if he was right about the answers.

"Don't turn this around, House" She pointed her finger at him to make her point more clear.

House felt the pain in his leg growing by the second, and he had to sit down if he wanted to be able to communicate. He clutched to the couch, and sat down as he let out a sign that Cameron interpreted as a sign of relief.

Cameron watched him and understood that standing, even if he had the walls to lean on, was hard for him. It seemed that it had gotten tougher these last couple of years. Cameron had noticed that House hadn't change much psychically. He still suffered doing to his damaged leg and he had still managed to maintain the strength in his upper body.

She remained silent until he had positioned himself comfortably on the worn out couch.

"Apparently your coward-ness hasn't changed much since you left" House knew it was harsh and not true, but he also knew from experience that it was the most effective way of getting her to say what was really on her mind. Or getting them to attack you, physical...

Both noticed and yet ignored the fact that House's voice sounded angry. Cameron couldn't help wondering if his anger came from her leaving five years ago. Was that why he had hit Chase?

Her eyes searched for understanding. But it didn't come easy, it hardly even appeared. And if looks could kill at that second, House imagined himself without any inch of breath left in him the way Cameron was looking at him.

_That I don't know how_

_to let you go_

_I don't know how_

_to let you go_

Cameron took the deepest breath she could even remember taking. "I'm going to go before I say something I might regret"

House rubbed his wound even harder, feeling the pain becoming even stronger. "Isn't that what you do best?" His words came out harshly.

She turned and felt the anger coming back. "You told me to take the job?" It was true. They talked and without any warning he told her to take the job as the head of immunology when Chase had offered her.

"Facts that aren't relevant" House stated, true to his own words. "You wanted to take the job and you took it" He turned to see her standing by the door watching him.

"Yes, I wanted that job." Cameron walked closer to the couch. She made her way next to House and sat down. House noticed how she used past present.

He wondered if she even enjoyed her job. House could clearly see that it took a lot of energy from her. The many smiles she had once given to the people around her weren't seen so often anymore. He had often speculated why she hadn't put up a fight about her staying behind and Chase going back. House feared that he had gotten his answer.

"And why wouldn't I have taken it. It offers a wonderful position at a respected hospital with world-known doctors" Cameron sounded as if she had given up.

House waited for a but, however it never left Cameron's lips. And that was when his heart started beating faster then usually.

House noticed how she played with her slender fingers, and he placed his strong right hand over both of hers.

"Greg" His name left her lips softly. He knew that Cameron had something she wanted to say and House believed that it was something that he wanted to hear, but it didn't stop him.

_A glowing ember_

_burning hot_

_burning slow_

_deep within I'm shaken by the violence_

House knew he wasn't good with words in situations like these. It wasn't who he was. He was good with sarcastic comments and making the nurses cry. He had managed to make all those things happened, and at the same time run a department, including avoiding Cuddy for a large amount of time.

However when it came to Cameron, things weren't simple as they once were. They were back where he and Cameron first started; their awkward date at the restaurant, and later everyone making a big deal of them dating. House also remembered the time when he had started dating Honey, and when Cameron began establishing a relationship with Chase.

House realised that he and Cameron were so close… so close to not have what they once shared.

House loved the weakness she showed around him, and he failed to mention to himself that he hated the weakness he had around her.

Carefully, House brought her cold hand up to his face, and pressed his stubbly cheek against the palm of her hand. He found it amazing how much thrust she had in him, and that gave him the courage to do what he was about to do.

Cameron's hand was still attached to House's face when his warm lips met her cold one's.

The snow out side hit the window even harder and covered the streets like there was no tomorrow.

It was then one of House's small smiles that rarely made an appearance came trough. House had learned her habits fast in the beginning of both their professional and romantic relationship. Her habits had almost become an addiction to him.

Cameron's kisses became more demanding, and House found himself responding her demands. Her lips tasted as sweet as he could remember. He needed to savour her taste, and felt no need to break their kiss.

Cameron's cheeks were covered in a dark shade of pink when she first arrived at House's place, but they now replaced by a lighter shade of pink. She knew how this would end up, but she also knew that she couldn't go trough with it.

Their lips parted and not a single sound came out of House.

Cameron stood up and watched House sitting behind on the couch. She was afraid that if she spoke her voice wouldn't be heard. Cameron felt a somewhat lump in her throat that hadn't been there for two days, now it was making it's comeback. And she swallowed several times, but it refused to go away.

He wasn't surprised that Cameron broke of their kiss. He was frustrated at himself for being the one to start their third kiss in the two days of her returning. House knew the reason as to why he had started kissing her, and he hoped he knew the reason why she had kissed him back.

House got up by the help of his cane that was resting on his table, and prepared himself to spit out a sarcastic comment. But her hand surprised him.

Cameron knew that she loved him. It sounded cheesy as hell, but House was "it" for her. She knew it every time he looked at her, every time he would challenge her in being a better person and every time he kissed her.

And she had missed him. There were times where she considered going back to him, and leaving every thing she had established at her new job. But House had told her to take the job and pushed her away at the same time.

However, her missing him was stronger then her argument of him pushing her away. Cameron had searched for his hand and locked their fingers together.

Cameron hugged him and kissed his clothed chest. Then she backed up and looked in his beautiful face. Knowing that House would get too self-conscious if she stared at him for longer than usually, Cameron made her way down the hallway still holding House by his hand.

Knowing where Cameron was heading, House realised that he didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to feel.

It amazed her that he hadn't said anything. She had almost prepared herself for a "You know what I haven't done in a while" or something similar.

Soon House's black Rolling Stones tee shirt was thrown on the floor, and Cameron toed off her shoes.

House's head met his pillow and the bed shifted under the extra weight. Cameron tossed away her winter jacket and reviled a familiar tee shirt, almost identical to the shirt that House had been wearing a few moments ago.

"Nice shirt" House commented, remembering when she had claimed it as hers. Cameron's lips twitched in smile. "Admire it tomorrow" The sarcasam came fast from her mouth and he smiled as Cameron planted her kisses on him.

Before she knew it House was above her, and Cameron sensed the warmth of his breath of skin, then his soft lips touched her neck, sparking a yearning desire.

Cameron lifted her arms above her head, offering her body freely and fully as clothes fled the bed.

And soon her soft body joined his movements, holding him close, needing to fell his hard body inside of her soft, accepting one. A moment of silence appeared infront of them. House's eyes gazed over her naked body.

They moved freely together, their bodies twined and joined, begging for responsiveness, flowing moistly, pleasure entwined with desire, dampness against heat, hardness against softness, and strength against gentleness.

House could feel that the strength of his arms threatening him in letting go, but he bit his tongue in pain, and lowed his body.

As their lips met, Cameron felt his warm flesh against hers. House ached in pleasure, as Cameron dug her fingers into the back of his muscular shoulders.

Cameron whished she could remain in that moment forever, but she could see his pain and before she knew it... she was above him.

With endless soft kisses, their bodies slowly parted.

House felt the warmth of her lips at his chest, and it brought his flesh alive at her touch.

_I know I can't be with you_

_I do what I have to do_

_I know I can't be with you_

_I do what I have to do_

_and I have sense to recognize but_

_I don't know how to let you go_

_I don't know how to let you go_

_I don't know how to let you go_

**Hi guys. I hope that you understood my intention with this chapter: Cameron and House know each other so well that they easily find comfort in one another. And while that Cameron has changed in five years, but House still recognizes her weakness and at the same time Cameron recognizes his.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll update as soon as possible --- Jess**

**More to come, Foreman has yet to relive his story, Reid has a story of her own about House… And don't forget that Cameron doesn't live in New Jersey any more, sigh**.


End file.
